Charmed, I'm sure
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Charmed, I'm sure de EvilQueen79] Emma se lance un sort pour apparaître aux yeux des gens telles qu'ils désirent la voir. Ça lui permet de parvenir à ses fins beaucoup plus facilement. Une version un peu plus comique d'Emma Ténébreuse. SwanQueen. Hook et Hood sont mentionnés mais l'auteure n'est pas très gentille avec eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle traduction amorcée ! Charmed, I'm sure est une fanfiction écrite par EvilQueen79, que vous pouvez trouver sur FF et sur AO3 ! Elle a accepté que je traduise son histoire, à mon plus grand bonheur, et peut-être au vôtre, avec un peu de chance :P Il y a neuf chapitres, en tout. J'ai fait une exception à ma règle, j'avouuuuuue, je commence donc à poster alors que j'ai pas tout à fait finit de traduire, mais il ne me reste que deux chapitre, et je compte bien les finir demain ou après-demain ! J'espère que le résumé était à peu près clair, sinon vous allez vite comprendre en lisant ! Bref, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à votre découverte de cette histoire que j'ai adorée !**

 **Disclaimer de moi : je répète qu'il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à EvilQueen79 :) Et les personnages de OUAT appartiennent à ABC, comme d'habitude ^^ **

* * *

Emma baissa les yeux pour se regarder et dût se retenir de les lever au ciel.

 _Evidemment. Putain._

Le seul mot qui pouvait décrire le look actuel d'Emma était « Angélique ». Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec des grandes manches en patte d'éléphant, et ses cheveux blonds et soyeux formaient des boucles ondulées qui encadraient son visage.

 _Ce connard là est un putain de cliché ambulant._

Hook n'aurait pas pu se montrer plus prévisible même si elle avait utilisé une boule de cristal.

Lorsqu'elle avait absorbé les Ténèbres pour sauver la peau de Regina, elle s'était retrouvée dans la Forêt Enchantée. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Storybrooke l'avait suivie. **Tout** Storybrooke. Les habitants, les bâtiments, les voitures. Tout. Snow et David vivaient maintenant dans le Château Blanc (prévisible, ça aussi), et le reste de la ville était éparpillé tout autour des murs d'enceinte du château. Même si elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de traîner avec ces gens, ça lui permettait de pouvoir se procurer sa dose de patte d'ours chez Granny ; très pratique, somme toute.

En ce moment, tout le monde se sentait d'humeur « Sauvons Emma ! » _Que dalle, ouais._ Ils espéraient juste qu'Emma se sauve toute seule. Enfin, Emma et Regina, même si personne ne voulait l'admettre. En vrai, la plupart du temps, c'était Regina qui faisait tout le travail, et Emma qui récoltait les lauriers. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle la blonde n'avait pas hésité à absorber l'énergie du Ténébreux pour protéger la Reine. Regina n'avait jamais hésité, elle, avant de se sacrifier pour la ville ou pour Henry. Ou pour Emma. Et si quelqu'un pouvait la sortir de ce pétrin, elle était sûre à 100% que c'était elle. Mais bon, elle ne voulait pas spécialement que quelqu'un la sorte de là. Les Ténèbres lui permettaient de profiter d'une version d'elle-même plus classe, améliorée (mais définitivement plus méchante). Et elle aimait ça, en fait.

Emma élabora donc un plan ; déjà pour que tout le monde se calme un peu avec le programme de sauvetage (sérieusement, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour tester les machins ténébreux), mais aussi pour persuader le bon peuple d'obéir à ses quatre volontés si le besoin se présentait. Elle se lança donc un sort pour qui avait pour effet, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec quelqu'un, de la faire apparaître telle que cet individu désirait la voir. De cette manière, ce serait l'Emma rêvée de cette personne qui la pousserait… euh, qui la convaincrait de faire le sale travail. Ces idiots étaient suffisamment naïfs pour penser que les Ténèbres ne la corrompraient pas totalement, voire qu'elles pourraient avoir un effet positif sur elle. Elle les attirerait par la ruse et… et bien, elle ne les tuerait (probablement) pas, mais elle pourrait construire une armée de minions sans cervelle. Hook était sa première proie.

En repensant à toutes les salades qu'il lui avait servies; qu'il avait échangé son bateau contre elle et qu'elle était sa fin heureuse (parce que sa fin heureuse à **elle** , on s'en foutait hein), elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas être étonnée de se voir habillée comme une parfaite demoiselle en détresse. Ça ne la rendit pas moins furieuse, mais elle savait qu'elle devait jouer le jeu.

\- Killian, tu pourrais m'emmener au château ? Il faut que j'aille voir Sn… ma mère.

Il avalait ses couleuvres autant que ses parents. Elle reprit :

\- C'est vraiment trop loin pour y aller à pieds.

Ce n'était pas si loin que ça pour y aller à pieds. Elle termina :

\- Et je ne suis clairement pas habillée pour une longue marche.

Parce que tu es un crétin moyenâgeux et misogyne et que tu voudrais une frêle _(sérieusement, est-ce que mes hanches ont rapetissé ?)_ pucelle sans défense _(désolé mon pote, tu arrives beaucoup trop tard)_ qui aurait besoin de ton aide. Oh, il verrait comme elle avait besoin de son aide. Un pirate qui rappliquait dès qu'elle avait besoin de lui, ça, ça lui serait utile. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il avait enterré sa piraterie, mais avec du temps et une bonne dose de persuasion, elle le ferait changer d'avis. Le « Je t'aime » qu'elle lui avait murmuré avant d'absorber les Ténèbres lui donnait une bonne base de départ. _Faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de dire à des mecs que je les aime dans des situations de vie ou de mort._ Ça les rend collants. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle voie Snow. Elle devait s'arranger pour réorienter cette histoire de Merlin avant qu'il ne rapplique ici pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Hook lui sourit en la regardant de haut et passa un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

\- Bien sûr, mon amour.

Evidemment, il trouvait tout à fait normal que La Ténébreuse soit soudain devenu l'incarnation parfaite de ses rêves érotiques. Elle monta derrière lui, sur son cheval, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. _J'arrive pas à croire qu'il gobe tout ça._ Comme pour confirmer le peu de respect qu'elle avait pour lui, il pressa sa main dans la sienne avant d'attraper les rênes et se mettre l'animal en marche. _C'est tellement facile._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du trône, la robe blanche se transforma en une boule rose et bouffante de taffetas. Ses longues mèches s'entortillèrent pour former une couronne d'anglaises qui retombaient autour de son visage. Bon sang, sa mère était pas croyable.

\- Emma ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Mon Dieu, tu es… ravissante.

Les yeux de Snow brillaient d'une fierté qu'Emma n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle sentit sa colère s'éveiller et son sang bouillir. L'étrangler et la jeter par la fenêtre bousillerait sans doute le plan. Là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle devait la convaincre de reporter la quête pour trouver Merlin. Elle avait besoin de temps pour s'adapter, pour tester ce nouvel état et, qui sait ? Peut-être pour décider qu'elle voulait rester comme ça. Jusque là, elle n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient. Peut-être que si elle retardait suffisamment la venue de Merlin, il ne pourrait plus rien y faire. Elle serait la Ténébreuse, pour toujours. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne la transperce avec la dague. Mais vu que Regina était la seule personne qui savait où était la dague, Emma était sûre de vivre éternellement.

 _Pourquoi j'en reviens toujours à Regina, moi ?_ En tout cas, elle, au moins, elle ne la trahirait jamais. Après que la Reine ait complètement pété un câble en réaction au sacrifice d'Emma pour elle _(Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ? Mais tu es idiote, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sacrifier ton bonheur pour le mien ?)_ , elles avaient repris leur amitié; enfin leur version d'une amitié. Mais cette fois, c'était plus fort, et peut-être un peu plus dragueur. Les Ténèbres persuadaient Emma de se lâcher un peu, et le maire lui avait toujours plût. Ces derniers temps, leur badinage sarcastique ressemblait beaucoup plus à de la séduction. Emma s'en fichait. Avec Regina, elle se moquait de ne pas avoir le contrôle. Pas comme avec la merveille sans main, qu'elle séduisait pour des raisons utilitaires. Non, avec Regina, c'était grisant. C'était comme un défi. Elle faisait battre son cœur sombre plus vite tout en faisant ralentir le temps. Evidemment, la brune avait pris en main les devoirs parentaux, mais Emma essayait de voir Henry dès qu'elle le pouvait. Le garçon avait eu l'air méfiant au premier abord – avec raison – mais maintenant, il la voyait juste comme une version d'Emma avec encore moins de filtrage verbal. Il savait qu'elle était capable de faire des choses horribles, mais ses Ténèbres semblaient se calmer un peu lorsqu'elle était avec Henry et Regina. Vraiment, si quelqu'un retenait encore Emma se passer chef dans l'art des Ténèbres, c'était ces deux là.

\- Ouais, euh, merci maman. Hé, je pensais, maintenant qu'on est de retour dans la Forêt Enchantée et que tout semble s'être calmé, est-ce qu'on pourrait organiser un bal ? Je n'ai jamais pu…

\- OH ! EMMA ! Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir qu'un grand bal au château avec ma petite fille ! Enfin, tous les espoirs et les rêves que j'avais fondés sur toi commencent à se réaliser. Oh, et tu seras splendide au bras de Hook. Hmmm, mais Hook n'est pas un prince. Peut-être pourrions-nous te trouver quelqu'un de sang royal, maintenant que nous sommes de retour. Je vais commencer…

\- Maman !

Elle dut l'interrompre pour la faire taire.

\- Euh, ouais, c'est super, merci. Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire ça d'ici une quinzaine de jours ?

\- Mais ton père, les nains, Ruby et une bonne partie de la bande de Robin partent à la recherche de Merlin dans quelques jours. Ils ne seront jamais de retour à temps, et ton père va me détester si je lui fais rater ton premier bal.

\- Peut-être qu'ils pourraient attendre et partir après ?

Snow posa doucement une main sur la joue de sa fille.

\- Oh non, mon cœur. Il faut qu'ils trouvent Merlin pour te sauver aussi vite que possible.

 _Bande de crétins condescendants._

\- Mais maman, regarde-moi. Je vais bien. Vraiment.

\- Je sais que tu penses aller bien, ma puce, mais les Ténèbres sont peut-être en train de te détruire de l'intérieur. Il vaut mieux ne pas retarder la quête.

Elle tapota la joue d'Emma. _Ne l'étrangle pas._

Emma afficha son meilleur regard de chien battu.

\- C'est juste que je pensais que, vu que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire…

Snow prit une grande inspiration paniquée.

 _Bingo._

\- Oh, Emma, je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais complètement oublié. Bien sûr. Bien sûr. C'est vrai que tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir. Enfin je veux dire, regarde-toi. Les Ténèbres t'ont donné un bien meilleur goût en matière de vêtements. Je vais dire à ton père de reporter le voyage. On va organiser un bal tellement grandiose pour toi, un bal tel qu'on n'en aura jamais vu dans tout le royaume.

 _Je vais vomir._

\- Merci, maman !

Emma serra fort Snow dans ses bras et tourna les talons, levant les yeux au ciel en partant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, perdue dans ses pensées. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau seule, son pantalon en cuir noir et son long manteau noir, qui étaient sa nouvelle marque de fabrique, étaient réapparus. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau attachés en un chignon serré.

 _Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je vais foutre à un bal, moi ? Je ne sais pas danser. Je n'ai aucune bonne raison de vouloir rassembler tout le monde. Snow va causer des problèmes entre moi et Hook si elle essaie de me caser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bien joué, Ténébreuse. T'as bien réfléchi à ton plan, là._

Mais bon, ça avait été la seule idée qu'elle avait trouvé pour convaincre Snow de retarder cette foutue quête pour trouver Merlin.

Ok, chaque chose en son temps ; d'abord, elle allait rendre visite à Regina pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Emma avait passé un très court moment dans un bal pendant le fiasco total qu'avait été le voyage dans le temps, mais Regina pourrait sans doute lui faire un topo pour lui apprendre les ficelles.

 **On va manger ?**

 _Il est 11 heures._

 **J'ai faim**

 _Tu as toujours faim._

 **C'est parce que je suis la Ténébreuse**

 _Tu as toujours eu toujours faim._

 **Va te faire foutre**

 _Tu aimerais bien que ce soit avec toi_

 **Touché**

 _Viens à mon bureau. Je dois finir quelques trucs._

 **Bien, Votre Majesté.**

Snow était peut-être la Reine au château, mais en dehors de ses murs, le fonctionnement de Storybrooke n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Regina était toujours maire de la ville – même si Snow voulait lui attribuer un titre plus approprié à la Forêt Enchantée ; duchesse ou une connerie comme ça – et elle était toujours aussi dévouée à son travail. Elle portait même ses tailleurs autoritaires, la plupart du temps.

Emma se fit apparaître juste devant la porte du bureau du maire. _Hook a tellement envie que j'aie besoin de lui qu'il ne s'est même pas demandé pourquoi je n'utilisais pas la téléportation magique quand je lui ai demandé de m'emmener. Crétin._

Elle fit racler ses ongles quelques fois sur la porte pour annoncer sa présence, puis entra.

Regina était en train de taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur, une paire de lunettes à montures noires sur le nez. Elle fit à Emma le geste de « une minute et je suis à toi » avec son doigt sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

La blonde se vautra de travers dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de Regina, balançant ses jambes sur l'un des accoudoirs et son dos sur le deuxième.

\- Dépêche-toi madame, j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim.

\- Tu es une enfant.

Emma lui fit un sourire en coin en se souvenant de la fois où elle avait amené à manger au maire ; cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle mangeait comme une enfant. Cette période de sa vie lui manquait ; la période pré Ténèbres. Mais bon, à l'époque Regina était misérable, et elle recherchait toujours l'auteur. Enfin, elle n'avait pas l'air tellement plus heureuse maintenant. Robin n'arrêtait pas de la quitter et de revenir. _On parle de Zelena, bordel de merde. On s'en fiche, que tu l'aies mise en cloque avec ton rejeton démoniaque. Tu te prends pour qui, pour te permettre de traiter Regina Mills comme une option à considérer ?_ Regina méritait mieux. Si elle ne pensait pas qu'elle lui ferait la gueule pour ça, Emma aurait déjà arraché la gorge de Robin.

\- Tu as laissé tomber ton look de Ténébreuse ? Tu as bien fait. Le noir, ça a toujours été _ma_ couleur. Par contre, je peux savoir pourquoi tu remets cette horrible veste ? J'espérais que tu t'en serais débarrassé pour de bon.

Emma regarda ses vêtements et constata que son look typique était de retour. Jean slim, bottes marron, top blanc et veste en cuir rouge. Elle sourit d'un air suffisant. _Horrible veste, c'est ça._

\- Allez, on y va, c'est moi qui régale. J'ai besoin de toi pour un truc.

Regina haussa un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

Emma soupira.

\- Snow organise un bal en mon honneur. Il faut que tu me dises comment ces machins là se déroulent.

\- Elle ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ?

\- Euuuuh, c'était un peu mon idée, en fait.

En entendant ça, Regina haussa ses deux sourcils de manière presque comique.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi, j'ai juste besoin de ton aide.

\- Miss Swan, est-ce que vous voulez bien m'expliquer pourquoi la Ténébreuse veut se rendre à un bal ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

\- Rien, Regina. S'il te plait. J'ai juste besoin de ton aide.

La Reine n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer. Les autres lui avaient tous obéit ; parce qu'ils espéraient que ce qu'ils voyaient était réel ils lui avaient simplement cédé. Mais pas elle. Bien sûr que non. Regina voyait Emma exactement de la même manière qu'elle l'avait toujours vue. Une seconde. _Regina me voit telle que je suis ?!_ C'était sûrement un piège. Tout le monde voulait qu'elle soit quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle devienne la personne dont ils avaient besoin. Pourquoi Regina serait-elle différente ?

\- Hé, je n'essaie pas de changer le sujet ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu as placé un sortilège de protection sur ce bureau ?

\- Non, pourquoi, tu penses que je devrais ? Tu es la seule autre personne qui pratique la magie à part moi, et je te fais confiance.

Emma se sentait un peu étourdie. Bon, la brune n'attendait rien d'elle en particulier, et alors ? C'est pas comme si elle avait besoin d'utiliser le sort avec elle, de toute façon. Regina acceptait presque toujours de l'aider lorsqu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Et Emma n'essaierait jamais de manipuler la brunette pour lui faire faire de la magie noire. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour se racheter. Emma ne briserait pas la confiance qu'elle avait placée en elle. Elle avait simplement du mal à envisager que, pour Regina, une Emma parfaite était juste… et bien, Emma.

 _Bon sang. Je crois que je suis amoureuse._

\- Donc… ce repas ?

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu fabriques, Emma. On sait toutes les deux que tu es la dernière personne à vouloir qu'on organise un bal en ton honneur. Tu détestes l'idée même d'être paradée devant des gens que tu connais à peine et qui baiseront le sol royal sur lequel tu marches, habillée d'une robe que tu n'accepterais jamais de mettre même si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Tu n'as jamais joué la carte de la princesse avant aujourd'hui, donc soit tu es en train de mijoter quelque chose, soit les Ténèbres ont davantage endommagé ton cerveau que ce que nous croyions.

Si c'était Hook qui se tenait en face d'elle, elle aurait juste à battre des cils et à insister un peu pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Mais ce sort n'avait aucun effet sur Regina. Elle voyait Emma comme elle l'avait toujours vue ; elle pouvait donc voir clair dans son jeu. Comme ça avait toujours été le cas.

 _Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, elle et ses sourcils parfaits et la cicatrice trop sexy qu'elle a sur la lèvre, et toute autre saloperie de sérum de vérité qu'elle propage autour d'elle en ce moment._

\- C'était le seul moyen pour que Snow retarde un peu la quête pour trouver Merlin. Je ne dis pas que je veux rester la Ténébreuse pour toujours, mais je veux avoir le temps de m'adapter un peu. Et je veux que ce soit ma décision.

Regina ne cligna même pas de yeux alors que les mots se déversaient en vitesse de la bouche d'Emma.

\- Bien, tu as eu raison ; donner à Snow l'occasion d'organiser un bal en ton honneur était le seul moyen pour qu'elle reporte la quête. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle veut récupérer « son Emma ».

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

\- Emma, c'est ta vie. Et honnêtement, tu n'es pas si différente…

\- Pour toi. Toi, tu trouves je ne suis pas si différente.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu t'acharnais soudain à détruire le monde, ou que tu nous avait décidé de nous envoyer dans un autre royaume pour aller chercher on-ne-sait-quoi.

\- Du moins pas encore.

\- Et c'est vrai, peut-être que tu n'aimes pas grand monde et que tu peux te comporter…

\- Comme une garce.

\- … mal avec les gens, mais ils le méritent un peu, vu comment ils te traitent. Non mais vraiment, tu n'es pas un animal de compagnie.

 _Yep, je suis amoureuse de Regina Mills, bordel._

\- Parfois, ça me fait peur que tu me comprennes autant, Mills.

Regina rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, réarrangeant les papiers qu'il y avait sur son bureau.

\- Donc, tu avais besoin d'aide pour quoi ?

\- Je ne suis jamais allée à un bal, pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas danser, je ne sais pas ce que je dois mettre.

\- Tu veux une styliste ?

\- Ben, ouais, déjà. Et, genre, vu que je déteste tout le monde, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble.

\- Tu veux que je sois ton rencard ?

 _Oui. Plus que tout au monde._

Regina avait l'air surprise, mais Emma n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise.

\- Je pense que Snow veut me montrer les ficelles comme si j'étais une débutante. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que j'ai un rencard. En tout cas, c'est ce que je compte dire à Hook.

En entendant le nom de Hook, Regina prit un air renfrogné.

\- Je sais, je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Il me vénère comme un chien perdu, et il pourrait s'avérer utile, un de ces jours. Si je me souciais encore un peu de lui, je lui dirai d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, mais je ne vois vraiment pas de mal à le faire marcher un peu. Merde, je lui ai clairement dis non pendant des mois, mais il a insisté, et je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais est différent.

\- Donc : je dois t'apprendre à danser, t'habiller, et jouer la bonne pote ?

\- Ouais, ça me va. Mais pas la bonne pote qui m'aide à draguer. La bonne pote qui fait en sorte que les gens me foutent la paix.

\- Ça a lieu quand ?

\- Dans deux semaines.

Regina sourit d'un sourire rare qui fit briller ses yeux.

\- Pour ton anniversaire.

Bien sûr, elle s'en souvenait. C'était l'anniversaire de sa malédiction. Mais même Snow avait oublié, et elle avait quand même abandonné un bébé, ce jour là.

\- Ouais, j'y suis pas allé par quatre chemins. Je me suis dis qu'elle ne pourrait pas me refuser un bal le jour de mon anniversaire.

\- Pigeonne.

Emma se contenta de sourire.

\- Bon, on va manger ?

* * *

 **Ah ! Qu'en pensez-vous jusque là ? Vous aimez l'idée ? La suite arrivera d'ici quelques jours :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre, dearies ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, Dark!Swan plait à pas mal de monde ! ;) J'espère que ça va continuer. Je vous préviens, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews, ça me touche beaucouuup de savoir que je fais pas tout ce travail pour rien :)**

 **Disclaimer : Ceci est une traduction, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

\- Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?

Emma jeta un œil à son assiette. Enfin, à ses assiettes. Un hamburger, des frites, un croque-monsieur, et une part de tarte.

\- Ben ouais. J'ai très faim. Et j'ai ce métabolisme de fou maintenant, alors autant en profiter un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux supporter d'avaler tout ça que tu dois le faire.

\- Merci du conseil, maman.

Regina fronça les sourcils et lui lança un sale regard :

\- Si vous m'appelez encore une fois « maman » Ms Swan, je vous jure que….

 _Oh bordel, la Méchante Reine est tellement sexy._

\- Euh, tu te souviens de qui je suis ?

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, ô Ténébreuse, alors que tu as remis cette tenue ridicule ?

Une fois qu'elles avaient quitté le bureau du maire pour se diriger vers le restaurant de Granny, les vêtements d'Emma avaient de nouveau laissé place à son accoutrement habituel de Ténébreuse. Pantalon noir, veste en cuir noire, chignon haut bien serré.

\- Hé, on ne porte pas de jugement. J'ai une réputation à maintenir.

\- Et pourtant tu prévois de parader devant une bande de paysans habillée comme une jolie petite princesse, répliqua Regina en lui offrant un sourire joueur.

\- Ouais, ouais. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule.

\- Alors ça, ça va être compli…

\- Pas… un mot de plus, Regina.

L'interruption de la blonde face à sa réplique parfaite déclencha le rire de Regina.

\- Tu pourrais venir demain soir pour ta première leçon de danse ? On devrait commencer le plus tôt possible, histoire que tu sois suffisamment prête pour pouvoir danser publiquement dans deux semaines sans me faire honte.

\- Sans te faire honte ?

\- Oui, ma chère ; les gens vont sans doute supposer que je t'ai appris à danser, et je ne veux pas que tu me fasses passer pour une idiote.

Emma sourit d'un air espiègle et saisit la perche qui lui était tendue.

\- Alors ça, ça va être…

\- Stop, Ms Swan.

\- Pourquoi on ne commence pas ce soir ?

Le sourire de Regina disparut.

\- J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je voudrais aller voir Robin, pour discuter. La semaine dernière, il m'a dit qu'il prévoyait de refaire sa vie avec Zelena pour qu'ils puissent élever leurs enfants ensemble. Il pense que c'est la meilleure solution ; la moins déroutante pour les petits. Et depuis, il ne répond plus ni à mes messages, ni à mes appels.

\- Il déconne, Regina. Zelena est complètement folle, bon sang. Les gosses ne seront pas en sécurité avec elle.

 _Sans parler du fait qu'il CONTINUE à jouer avec tes sentiments._

\- Je sais ça. C'est ce que je lui ai dis. Il m'avait déjà fait ce coup une fois, à cause de son code d'honneur ; et ensuite, une nuit, il a trop bu et il est venu me voir chez moi. On a rabiboché, et je croyais que tout aller bien se terminer, mais il a rechangé d'avis la semaine dernière.

Emma leva les yeux vers la porte en entendant la clochette tinter.

 _En parlant du loup._

Regina se figea en le voyant entrer. Emma observa Robin faire de son mieux pour l'ignorer, avant de se tourner finalement vers elles pour leur faire un signe de tête et un sourire crispé. Puis, il ressortit.

\- Finalement, peut-être qu'on pourrait commencer les leçons ce soir, dit Regina d'un ton défait.

\- Parfait. On se voit ce soir. Je te laisse, j'avais oublié que j'ai un truc à faire.

Emma se leva et sortit à son tour avant que Regina puisse protester.

* * *

Emma apparut juste devant Robin, à l'orée de la forêt. Elle ne voulait pas de témoins à leur conversation.

\- M-Miss Swan. Vous m'avez fait peur. Est-ce que j-je peux faire q-quelque chose pour vous ?

Robin avait toujours été un peu intimidé par Emma. Maintenant qu'elle était la Ténébreuse, elle lui flanquait carrément la frousse et il essayait de l'éviter autant que possible. Il avait refusé de participer à la quête pour trouver Merlin (Il avait un bébé en route !) et il n'avait pas été content d'apprendre que certains de ses hommes se soient porté volontaires. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant de ce qu'Emma avait fait pour Regina, mais ça avait été son choix à elle ; il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Tu. Te. Prends. Pour. Qui. Bordel, cracha Emma.

A chacun des mots, elle faisait un pas de plus vers lui, les yeux brûlants de fureur alors qu'elle se rapprochait peu à peu de sa proie.

Elle était maintenant habillée d'un jean trop grand, de bottes de biker, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une veste en cuir noire. Cette veste ne lui allait pas aussi bien que la rouge ; vraiment pas. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il me voit comme un homme ? Comme un de ses hommes ? Oh._ Elle sourit d'un air espiègle. _Encore mieux. Il me voit comme une rivale._

\- Pardon ? Je ne vois pas ce que…

\- Ferme-là et écoute-moi bien. Cette femme merveilleuse s'est battue si fort pour avoir une chance d'être heureuse. Elle a affronté des démons intérieurs que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer dans tes pires cauchemars. Pour une raison que je ne comprendrais jamais, elle a laissé la poussière de fée décider de sa fin heureuse. Elle t'a choisi, espère de connard, et c'est comme ça que tu la traites ?! Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de ton code de conduite, mais tu ne la respectes pas. Bordel, tu ne la mérites pas. Mais ces gamins, ils la méritent, eux. Comment tu as pu concevoir pendant une seule seconde que tu pourrais élever tes enfants avec Zelena ?

\- Donc Regina a le droit à une seconde chance, et pas Zelena ? répliqua t-il d'un ton défiant.

Emma baissa les yeux et secoua la tête en ricanant légèrement. Le son de son rire, menaçant, le fit frissonner.

\- Je te le dis clairement, Hood, si tu la blesses de nouveau, je t'arrache la gorge.

Elle fit volte face. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se transporter jusque chez Regina, elle l'entendit murmurer « Conasse » dans son dos. Un geste de poignet l'envoya valser dans l'arbre le plus proche, et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

* * *

\- Détend tes épaules.

Emma s'éloigna de Regina, fit jouer ses épaules et rouler son cou.

\- C'est cette saloperie de malédiction, qui me rend toute crispée. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir détendre mes muscles. Finalement, je veux bien un peu de vin.

Elles se trouvaient dans le salon de Regina et avaient entamé leur première tentative de leçon de danse ; mais Emma n'arrivait apparemment pas à se relaxer. Une musique douce occupait le fond sonore, et une bouteille de vin ouverte et deux verres étaient posés sur la table.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait danser un peu avant de commencer à boire, mais je t'en prie, si ça t'aide à te calmer.

\- L'alcool, ça m'aide, normalement. Sauf si c'est de la tequila. La tequila, ça me rend nerveuse et un peu surexcitée.

Regina rit en entendant ça. _J'adore ce son._

\- Oh, je me souviens très bien du coup de téléphone que j'avais reçu du Rabbit Hole après que tu aies consommé un peu trop de shots tequila. Tu m'avais dis que tu voulais aller à la plage pour nager, cette nuit là, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais, vaguement. Pourquoi on n'y est pas allé ?

\- On était en DÉCEMBRE !

Les yeux verts d'Emma brillèrent en se remémorant.

\- Oh, c'est vrai.

Emma ouvrit la bouteille et leur versa un verre chacune. Regina haussa un sourcil parfaitement bien épilé en réponse.

\- Ben, je vais pas boire seule. C'est juste au cas où ; si ça me rend surexcitée, je ne veux pas aller nager toute seule.

Regina accepta le verre avec un sourire. Elle prit une longue gorgée et le reposa.

\- Ok, Swan, concentre-toi.

Regina entra dans son espace personnel et posa une main légère sur son épaule. Emma descendit rapidement son verre de vin et se débarrassa du verre. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent, et Emma s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Comme ça ? demanda t-elle en passant sa deuxième main autour de la taille de la brunette.

Regina leva la tête pour croiser ses yeux vert et perçants. Comment était-il possible qu'une malédiction fasse rage dans ce corps alors que tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux était de l'am… de l'adoration pure ?

\- Oui, comme ça. Et maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à suivre la musique.

Bougeant au rythme de la musique, Emma attira Regina tout contre elle. Elles se balancèrent ensemble, joue contre joue, se laissant emporter par le moment. Regina resserra le bras qu'elle avait passé autour du cou de la blonde et l'attira encore plus près d'elle. La main d'Emma caressait doucement le creux des reins de Regina. Leurs mains entrelacées se trouvaient entre leur deux corps, et la brunette finit par céder et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma. Emma sentait sa respiration effleurer son cou.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge et chuchota :

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on danse dans les bals de luxe ?

Regina laissa échapper un rire léger, et la chaleur de son souffle vint murmurer contre le cou d'Emma, envoyant une onde de choc jusque dans son centre de gravité.

\- Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux commencer avec les bases, reprit Regina d'une voix rauque.

Emma se dégagea un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Regina. Deux yeux sombres la fixaient avec désir, lançant des regards furtifs à ses lèvres. Emma passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres et commença à se pencher vers elle. L'air devint lourd de tension.

« LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR. LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR. LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR" rugit le portable d'Emma. Elles sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'une de l'autre, Emma se précipitant sur son téléphone. Regina se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Génial, la sonnerie.

\- Ça, c'est ma sonnerie pour tout le monde. Toi, tu en as une rien que pour toi, répondit Emma en lui offrant un grand sourire et un clin d'œil avant de décrocher.

\- Salut Killian, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emme avait presque l'air heureuse de l'entendre. Regina recula de quelques pas et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquaient, au juste ?

\- Ouais. Non. Non. Non, je ne peux pas venir, là. Oh, tu as appris la nouvelle ? Ouais, ben… Oui. Euh, on peut en parler plus tard ? J'en sais rien… Oui, je sais.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en direction de Regina. Elle fit un signe de la main pour lui dire que Killian n'arrêtait pas de blablater. Mais lorsqu'elle lui répondait, elle avait l'air vraiment… intéressée par ce qu'il disait. Regina attrapa son verre de vin et s'éloigna un peu plus d'Emma, instaurant une certaine distance entre elles. Ce qui était en train de se passer entre elles ne pouvait pas être réel. La Ténébreuse était clairement en train de se foutre de la gueule de tout le monde, y comprit d'elle.

\- Ok. On n'a qu'à s'appeler demain pour en discuter ? Ok, ça me va. Moi aussi.

 _Oh mon Dieu, elle vient de lui dire qu'elle l'aime._

\- A plus tard.

Emma s'approcha de Regina.

\- Et maintenant, où en étions-nous ?

\- Vous étiez sur le point de partir, Ms Swan. Je suis fatiguée, je voudrais aller me coucher.

\- Regina, il est à peine 8 heures.

\- J'ai dis bonsoir, Miss Swan.

Emma plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de Regina et n'y trouva qu'un vide glacial.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que… Tu sais que je n'en ai rien à faire, de Hook.

\- Ce que tu fais ou non avec ton pirate ne me regarde pas. Bonsoir.

Elle cracha le dernier mot d'un ton définitif qui mit fin à la discussion. Emma attrapa sa veste en cuir rouge qui se trouvait sur le canapé et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 **On peut en parler ?**

 _Non_

 **Allez, s'il te plait ?**

 _Non_

 **La Ténébreuse est en train de te supplier, là**

 _Je ne vois pas de quoi on devrait parler_

 **Peut-être du fait que j'ai failli t'embrasser ?**

 _Et deux minutes plus tard, tu as dis à ton petit-ami que tu l'aimais_

 **Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas sincère**

 _Mais lui le croit._

 **Tu le détestes, on s'en fout !**

 _…_

 **Regina ?**

 _Quoi ?_

 **J'ai commencé à boire de la tequila après être parti de chez toi. On va nager ? J**

 _Allez vous coucher, Miss Swan_

 **On va quand même essayer des tenues de bal demain ?**

 _Oui, mais on devrait essayer de garder nos distance, cette fois_

 **Ecoute, Regina, je…**

 _Quoi ?_

 **Je suis désolée.**

 _Bonne nuit._

 **Bonne nuit.**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Après les fics précédentes que j'ai traduit, ça fait bizarre de poster des chapitres plus courts ! A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien malgré toutes les choses qu'on sait. Je reviens aujourd'hui avec du nouveau ! Comme d'habitude, je commence par remercier ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma frappa à la porte du 108 rue Mifflin et s'appuya sur la colonne, prenant soin de garder cachées derrière son dos les fleurs qu'elle avait apportées. Une fois de plus, elle était toute habillée de noir, les cheveux tirés en un chignon serré. Elle avait momentanément levé le sortilège puisqu'elle était là pour essayer des habits ; mais de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin quand elle était avec Regina.

La porte s'ouvrit et Regina se tint dans l'entrée, l'air hésitant.

\- Miss Swan…

\- Attends, Regina, laisse-moi m'expliquer.

Elle lui montra les roses qu'elle avait amenées et baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier. Je sais que les ténèbres ont fait de moi une vraie connasse, mais il faut que tu me croies quand je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. On s'entend bien depuis quelques temps, et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça.

Elle tendit les roses à la brunette.

\- Je sais que tu adores les roses. Et apparemment, tu t'es récemment découvert une passion pour le rouge.

C'était vrai. Pour preuve, Regina portait actuellement un veston rouge. Emma reprit :

\- Et du coup, j'ai pensé que tu les aimerais sans doute.

Le visage de Regina s'adoucit, et elle accepta les fleurs.

\- Merci. J'ai peut-être… réagi de manière excessive, hier. J'en suis désolée. Entre. Je vais mettre ces fleurs dans un vase et on pourra commencer.

Emma alla se placer devant la cheminée et attendit anxieusement le retour du maire.

\- On y va ?

Emma leva les yeux et vit que Regina était au milieu des escaliers et attendait qu'elle la suive.

\- C'est très présomptueux de votre part, Madame le Maire. Si vous vouliez que je me rende dans votre chambre, il fallait simplement le demander. Elaborer un plan compliqué, faire en sorte que je demande un bal pour que je vienne essayer des robes dans votre chambre, c'est un peu trop compliqué, même pour vous.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son ascension.

\- Une vraie adolescente.

Emma sourit de toutes ses dents, encore plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Regina avait rougi.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre, Emma put constater que plusieurs dizaines de robe étaient pendues un peu partout.

\- Putain, Regina ! Elles sont toutes à toi ?

\- Non; après que tu m'aies dit ce dont tu avais besoin, j'ai demandé à des gens un peu partout. La plupart appartiennent à des habitants de Storybrooke. Mais certaines sont à moi.

Une robe en satin bleu clair très courte attira l'attention d'Emma.

\- Je suppose que celle-là n'est pas à toi. Je n'imagine pas la Méchante Reine dans des couleurs pastel, se moqua t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

\- En effet, mais ce serait peut-être un bon point de départ pour toi.

Emma fit la grimace.

\- Sérieusement ? Non. Pas de couleur pastel. Et rien de si court. Je suis la Ténébreuse, bon sang.

\- D'accord, d'accord, et celle-là ?

Elle avait décroché une longue robe violette de son cintre.

\- Je trouve que la couleur te va bien.

\- Ah, ça, c'est mieux. Je vais, euh… je vais me changer dans la salle de bain.

Emma prit la robe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Hé, tu peux m'aider avec la fermeture ? demanda t-elle en ressortant.

Regina laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps de la blonde un instant, puis elle s'approcha pour remonter la fermeture. Sa respiration se coupa lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le dos d'Emma, et cette dernière s'immobilisa à son contact. La robe avait un décolleté profond et pas de manches, découvrant ainsi les bras fins et musclés d'Emma. Emma tourna sur elle-même pour que Regina puisse voir l'ensemble de la robe.

\- Impressionnant, Miss Swan. Vous êtes très jolie.

Elles se regardèrent un peu trop longtemps, et Emma baissa rapidement les yeux pour regarder sa tenue.

\- Merci. Mais je ne pense pas que je choisirai celle-là. Elle fait plus tapis rouge que conte de fée, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu cherches quelque chose qui plairait à ta mère ? Je crois que j'en ai une qui appartient à Ashley et qui ressemble à un cupcake géant.

Emma ricana.

\- Oh mon Dieu, elle adorerait ce genre de truc. Mais, non. Je veux que ça convienne à ma vision d'un conte de fées. Donc, pas trop de volume. Et pas de couleur pastel.

\- Ok, que penses-tu de celle-là ? demanda Regina en lui présentant une robe verte avec des broderies en or très élaborées.

Emma se changea, et attendit patiemment que Regina lace son corset.

\- Pour être honnête, je suis assez fan du haut. Il met mes boobs en valeur.

\- Si tu arrives encore à parler, c'est qu'il n'est pas assez serré. Retiens ta respiration, je vais serrer encore plus.

\- Oomph ! Bordel, Regina, ça fait mal.

Regina rit et répliqua :

\- Tant mieux. Je me venge de toutes les fois où tu es venue m'emmerder.

Emma prit un air faussement choqué.

\- Langage, Madame le Maire !

La brunette rit de plus belle.

\- Voilà. _Ça_ , c'est une robe de bal digne d'un conte de fée.

Emma tourna sur elle-même pour montrer sa robe somptueuse. Le corset mettait en valeur ses atouts, ce que n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le maire ; Emma en était bien consciente.

\- C'est une belle robe, mais ce n'est pas vraiment… moi.

Elles passèrent l'heure suivante à passer en revue toutes les robes. Rien de ce qu'elle essayait ne convenait à Emma (« Il n'y a pas assez de décolleté, j'ai envie de montrer un peu plus ces deux là. » « Tu rigoles ? On dirait que je suis sortie d'un roman d'Anne Rice » « C'est la robe de qui, ça ? Il faut qu'on ait une sérieuse conversation à propos de la matière utilisée. »), mais elle profitait avec joie de l'attention de l'ancienne reine. Plus la séance d'essayage durait, plus ses yeux et ses mains s'attardaient sur son corps.

\- Et doooooonc, où est la collection de la Méchante Reine ? s'enquit-elle en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Je ne… ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée. Personne ne veut se souvenir de cette période. Je ne pense pas que ton bureau des Relations Publiques te conseillerait d'aller au bal en portant une de mes anciennes tenues.

\- Allez. Je suis la Ténébreuse, pleurnicha t-elle. Je veux que ce que je porte soit en accord avec ce que je suis. De toute façon, _c'est_ une part de moi maintenant.

Regina pencha la tête et tapota ses lèvres de ses doigts.

\- Ça, je me le demande.

Elle se dirigea vers son placard et revint avec une longue veste rouge et un pantalon en cuir noir.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, mais essaie ça.

Lorsqu'Emma sortit de la salle de bain dans cet ensemble, Regina dévora son corps du regard, prenant le temps de se délecter de son apparence. Vue de face, la veste était boutonnée et s'arrêtait au niveau de la taille, mais de dos, elle descendait jusqu'au sol. Le pantalon en cuir lui allait si bien qu'on aurait dit une seconde peau. Auparavant dragueuse, l'atmosphère devint carrément lubrique. Les pupilles éclatées, Regina finit par croiser le regard de la blonde.

\- Tu es… ravissante.

Ses mots envoyèrent une vague de vibration dans le corps d'Emma. Le regard de Regina l'apaisa et la rendit en même temps téméraire. Emma s'approcha d'elle, décidée.

 _Ça suffit, j'en ai marre de faire comme si de rien n'était._

Une fois qu'elles se tinrent l'une en face de l'autre, Regina leva les mains et caressa les bras d'Emma.

\- Et bien, Miss Swan, le look de méchante vous va bien.

\- Je ne pense pas t'arriver à la cheville, murmura Emma en réduisant encore l'espace qui les séparait.

Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent, et elle chuchota « Emma » juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Au début, elles s'embrassèrent prudemment, avec hésitation ; elles avaient toutes les deux peur que l'autre ne s'enfuie. Lorsqu'Emma réalisa que Regina répondait à son baiser, elle se colla plus à elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et approfondit le baiser. Regina gémit doucement en posant une main sur la hanche de la blonde ; sa deuxième main s'affairant à défaire le chignon d'Emma pour pouvoir passer librement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Emma la souleva légèrement pour la porter jusqu'au lit et l'allonger. Elle se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle et déchira sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons. Les doigts d'Emma commencèrent à tracer le contour du soutien-gorge de Regina, passant entre ses seins et descendant sur ses abdominaux. La respiration de Regina devint erratique lorsque ces doigts passèrent sur le haut de sa jupe et vinrent abaisser la fermeture éclair. La blonde retira rapidement la jupe et la chemise du maire, ne lui laissant que son soutien-gorge et sa culotte.

Emma ne s'était jamais considérée comme une amante agressive. Elle n'attendait pas non plus que ça se passe sans rien faire, mais elle ne dominait pas ses partenaires, loin de là. Et pourtant, les ténèbres qui couraient dans ses veines et la vue de l'ancienne reine étendue sous son corps allumèrent en elle le désir de la prendre. De la consumer. Elle agrippa d'une main les cheveux à l'arrière du cou de Regina et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser violemment. Son autre main souleva une des cuisses de Regina pour pouvoir se placer entre ses jambes. Elle sentit une bouche lui dévorer fiévreusement le cou, Regina arquant le dos pour venir à sa rencontre.

Et Emma avait l'impression qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez.

\- Oh, Regina, ronronna Emma en se frottant contre son sexe.

Regina se tortillait sous elle, essayant de trouver un point de friction avec le genou d'Emma. Elle fit glisser ses mains entre leurs corps, déboutonna la veste d'Emma avant de la jeter au loin. La blonde embrassa son cou, ses épaules, sa clavicule, puis descendit vers ses seins, repoussant la dentelle violette. Sa langue se mit à tracer le contour d'un téton dur avant de le mordiller gentiment puis de le sucer fort dans sa bouche. Ses mains caressaient le corps de Regina alors qu'elle descendait le long de son corps en léchant et en mordant avidement. Elle se repositionna entre les jambes du maire et laissa sa langue sillonner depuis l'intérieur de son genou jusqu'à son aine, mordillant légèrement la peau à l'arrivée. Regina haletait et s'arquait pour venir à la rencontre des lèvres d'Emma.

Regina, quant à elle, n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un prendre les commandes. Depuis Storybrooke, lorsqu'elle emmenait quelqu'un dans son lit, c'était à ses conditions ; et c'était toujours elle qui décidait de comment ça se passait. Mais en sentant le corps d'Emma au dessus d'elle, elle céda à l'envie d'être possédée par la blonde.

Et Emma adorait ça.

\- Emma, s'il te plaît. J'ai envie de toi, murmura t-elle.

\- Regina, regarde-moi.

Regina leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude.

Sans rompre le contact visuel, Emma fit descendre la culotte en dentelle assortie le long de ses jambes et la jeta au loin avant de reprendre sa place entre les cuisses de Regina. Elle se pencha et fit passer sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de la brunette. Regina laissa tomber sa tête sur le lit et gémit.

\- Oh, Emma. Baise-moi.

Le fait d'entendre un mot vulgaire sortir de cette bouche parfaite créa un court circuit total dans le cerveau d'Emma, et elle commença à lécher et à suçoter le sexe de Regina. Elle voulait la dévorer, mais, plus important en ce moment précis, elle avait besoin de lui plaire. De la sentir se laisser aller grâce à ses caresses. Elle fit glisser deux doigts en elle, continuant de masser et de faire le tour de son clitoris avec sa langue. Regina agrippa les cheveux d'Emma, se tortillant pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche.

\- Oh, plus, Emma, s'il-te-plaît, plus !

Emma ajouta un troisième doigt et suça plus fort le clitoris de Regina dans sa bouche, grognant en sentant la main dans ses cheveux resserrer sa poigne.

Regina jouit en hurlant le nom d'Emma, arquant le dos une dernière fois.

Emma s'assit, souriant d'un air satisfait à la brunette pantelante qui se trouvait sous son corps et qui récupérait peu à peu.

\- Tu… portes… beaucoup trop… d'habits, dit Regina d'une voix rauque entre deux halètements.

Emma sourit, espiègle, et fit disparaître ses vêtements.

Regina haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ça, ça aurait été utile quand tu essayais les robes, tout à l'heure.

\- Et ça aurait aussi été beaucoup moins amusant, répondit Emma.

Regina lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher en courbant son index. Emma se remit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, et la brunette passa une main entre elle et fit glisser un doigt jusque dans le sexe mouillé de la Ténébreuse. Elle gémit son approbation et referma ses lèvres sur le sein qui lui faisait face. Elle poussa deux doigts en Emma, agrippant sa hanche et la forçant à faire des vas et viens plus fort sur sa main. Des cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur l'épaule de Regina, et des vagues de plaisir traversaient le visage d'Emma. Regina était éblouie par l'air angélique qu'elle abordait en ce moment précis, avant de se souvenir brusquement qu'elle était en présence de la Ténébreuse. Elle sentit les parois internes d'Emma se resserrer autour de ses doigts, et se servit de sa deuxième main pour jouer avec son clitoris. Lorsqu'elle jouit, les bras d'Emma tremblèrent et la lâchèrent finalement, la faisant tomber sur Regina. Cette dernière dégagea ses mains, qui s'étaient retrouvées bloquées entre leurs corps, et entoura la taille d'Emma de ses bras, déposant des baisers papillons sur son visage.

\- Bon sang, Regina. Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée ? répéta Regina, sentant sa colère prête à exploser et repoussant déjà Emma.

\- Non, non. Attends. Laisse-moi terminer, protesta Emma en embrassant un moment son amante pour la calmer. Je voulais dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir sautée dessus comme ça. C'est juste que… juste après qu'on ait commencé, j'ai eu ce besoin irrésistible de… te consumer. Je suis désolée si je t'ai poussée trop loin, trop vite.

Regina souriait de nouveau, passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de son amante.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu ne m'as absolument pas poussée à faire quoi que ce soit. J'en avais envie, Emma. J'en avais envie depuis un moment. Je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré attendre que tu ne sois plus la Ténébreuse, vu que tu peux être…

\- Une connasse manipulatrice.

\- Et bien… oui. Mais tu as l'air différente avec moi. J'ai envie de croire, non, j'ai besoin de croire que tu ne te sers pas de moi pour arriver à tes fins.

L'inquiétude qui marquait le visage de Regina déchira le cœur d'Emma.

\- Regina, je te promets que je veux vraiment être avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, et que je n'ai rien d'autre derrière la tête. D'accord, je savais que ne pas utiliser ma magie pour me changer nous rapprocherait physiquement. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'aimer flirter un peu.

Elle se pencha et embrassa rapidement Regina, qui lui sourit et lui assena une tape joueuse sur le bras avant d'approfondir le baiser.

\- Dans quoi je m'embarque, moi, à coucher avec la Ténébreuse ? soupira t-elle lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

\- Tu t'embarques dans le meilleur sexe de ta vie, répondit Emma d'une voix sûre d'elle.

Regina explosa de rire et les renversa, s'installant à califourchon sur la blonde.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Miss Swan.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour le moment ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre va se faire un peu plus attendre, et de manière générale je ne vais pas pouvoir poster aussi souvent ces trois prochaines semaines parce que je commence un stage et que du coup, bah, moins de temps. MAIS, je ne vous oublie pas, toute la fanfic est déjà traduite et a juste besoin d'être relue et corrigée. _Je remercie d'ailleurs Not Gonna Die qui est ma nouvelle beta et qui fait un travail génial !_ Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera mardi ! A plus tard :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et oui, je suis en avance, mais vous êtes sans doute déjà tous au lit et vous ne pourrez profiter de mon postage intempestif que demain, du coup c'est un peu comme si j'étais à l'heure. Mon stage a commencé, et je vois s'étendre devant moi une longue semaine de travail et de retrouvailles avec mes poteaux le soir. J'avais prévu de poster demain, mais demain je pense que ce sera carrément impossible, du coup, voilà le chapitre kilébokilébon !**

 **Je remercie encore une fois tous mes lecteurs adorés, en particulier ceux qui me laissent une petite review pour me faire part de leur avis :D J'en profite particulièrement pour remercier les guests, auxquels je ne peux pas répondre. Ne vous sentez pas délaissés ! Je vous lis et je tiens compte de vos avis constructifs ! En résumé, vous êtes tous géniaux, guests ou pas guests (u were born this way hey), you rock.**

 **Je radote mais je suis un peu fatiguééééée, et maintenant je vais juste arrêter de parler avant que cette introduction ne devienne plus longue que le chapitre lui-même.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rubes – j'ai besoin de te parler. Rejoins-moi dans la ruelle derrière chez Granny dans 5 minutes.**

 _A vos ordres, Votre Ténébrosité._

 **Silence, idiote**

 _;-)_

Vu la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements avec Regina, Emma pensa qu'il serait préférable que Snow se calme un peu avec cette histoire de prétendants qu'elle comptait inviter au bal. Honnêtement, Emma n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était passé par la tête de sa mère, de toute façon. Que pensait-elle qu'ils allaient se raconter ? « Puis-je vous présenter ma fille, la princesse et sauveuse, qui est sans doute également la personne la plus malfaisante de tout le royaume. Elle a peut-être des accès de rage meurtrière, mais elle fait des très bons croque-monsieurs. » Elle allait déjà suffisamment galérer avec Hook. Et il fallait aussi qu'elle s'occupe d'un détail minuscule : annoncer à Snow White et Prince Charming que leur fille unique était amoureuse de la Méchante Reine (d'antan). Elle avait beaucoup à faire, et trop peu de temps.

Elle allait commencer par recruter Ruby pour qu'elle aille parler à Snow. Les effets du sortilège n'iraient pas jusqu'à faire changer Snow d'avis sur les prétendants. Elle se fit apparaître dans la ruelle et remit le sortilège en place. De toute façon, c'était juste Ruby ; Emma ne faisait rien de mal.

Lorsque la brunette aux longues jambes s'engagea dans la ruelle, Emma sentit ses vêtements se transformer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour voir à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Il fallait qu'elle sache par quel angle attaquer Ruby pour la persuader de convaincre Snow d'annuler La Belle et ses Princes Presque Charmant : Version Ténébreuse.

 _Bordel. De. Merde. RUBES !_

Heureusement que personne d'autre ne pouvait la voir dans cet accoutrement. Ses vêtements étaient restés noirs ; par contre ils couvraient carrément moins de surface. Son haut (si on pouvait appeler ça un haut) se composait de deux manches longues et d'une petite bande de tissu qui s'attachait devant la poitrine. Son short (encore une fois, le terme short était à prendre à la légère) lui recouvrait à peine les fesses. Des bottes à talon qui lui arrivaient aux genoux complétaient la tenue légère.

 _Oh, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, vilain petit loup. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton esprit pervers ? Bon, et ben y'a plus qu'à adopter le rôle…_

\- Salut, Rubes, salua t-elle d'une voix ronronnante.

Ruby se figea en apercevant la Ténébreuse.

\- Em-Em-Emma. Tu-tu-tu avais envie, euh, besoin de moi ? Euh, je peux t'aider ? Je veux dire…

Emma s'approcha de son amie d'un pas prédateur en prenant soin de se déhancher. Elle tourna lentement autour d'elle, passant un ongle le long de son épaule.

\- J'ai besoin que tu ailles parler à Snow pour moi. Elle veut à touuuuut prix me coller un prince débile dans les pattes pour ma fête d'anniversaire. Et je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'un… prince… dans ma vie, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle se colla au dos de Ruby et prit le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres, laissant sa respiration souffler dans le creux de son cou. Elle reprit :

\- Je veux simplement garder toutes mes options disponibles pour le moment. Et essayer de voir quelle sorte… d'ennuis je peux m'attirer toute seule.

Elle contourna Ruby pour lui faire de nouveau face et baissa les yeux pour relooker son corps avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Oui, elle savait que c'était un coup bas. Elle savait qu'elle était injuste. Mais en ce moment, la fin justifiait tous les moyens. La fin en question, c'était Regina. Et si elle devait en arriver à séduire l'une de ses amies les plus proches pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait, tant pis. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si la louve la voyait comme un sex toy ambulant.

\- O-ouais, répondit Ruby en s'éclaircissant la voix. Ouais, pas de soucis, Emma. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment à Snow de… (elle relooka lentement le corps de la blonde) t'exhiber.

Elle déglutit péniblement avant d'ajouter :

\- Comme un morceau de viande.

C'était presque trop facile.

Emma était tellement prise par son petit manège avec Ruby qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la paire d'yeux sombres qui lui lançait des regards tueurs dans son dos ni le nuage de fumée violette qui se dissipa dans l'air lorsqu'elle finit par se retourner pour partir.

* * *

Regina se rendait au Granny's pour récupérer son dîner et celui d'Henry avant qu'Emma ne revienne pour sa prochaine leçon de danse.

Emma.

En pensant à la blonde, un rare sourire éclaira le visage de Regina et son pas devint plus enjoué – chose encore plus rare pour elle. Elles avaient passé la plus grande partie de l'après-midi corps entrelacés dans les draps après qu'Emma ait eu fini de jouer à la poupée. Elles étaient peut-être folles. C'était peut-être une erreur. Mais en cet instant précis, Regina était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle faisait confiance à cette idiote maléfique.

Regina entendit des voix dans la ruelle derrière le Granny's, et elle passa sa tête dans le coin pour savoir qui parlait. La voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de…

C'est quoi.

Ce.

Bordel ?

Regina aperçut la femme avec qui elle venait de passer la plupart de la journée au lit ; et qui portait présentement beaucoup moins de vêtements que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison. Elle se tenait beaucoup trop près de la belle et jeune serveuse. Envahissait son espace personnel, séductrice. Elle connaissait ce regard. Et pour cause, elle s'était perdue dans le même regard même pas une heure auparavant. Elle sentit une lueur de douleur pointer brièvement, avant de se renfermer immédiatement dans sa carapace et de sentir une vague de colère la traverser. En voyant que la conversation était sur le point de se terminer, elle abandonna son projet de venir commander à dîner ici et se transporta chez elle.

* * *

\- Salut, gamin.

\- Salut, m'man. Maman est en train de finir la vaisselle. Elle a dit qu'il fallait que tu attendes au salon.

Emma avait presque envie de faire les cent pas, tellement elle était nerveuse. Elle n'avait quitté Regina que quelques heures auparavant, mais tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était la prendre dans ses bras et la couvrir de baiser dès qu'elle la verrait. Cependant, la présence du gamin contrecarrait ses plans. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'elles allaient dire à Henry, ni du moment ; elle pensa donc qu'il valait mieux garder le secret et prétendre que rien n'avait changé entre elles quand il était là. Pourquoi était-il là, par contre ? Il ne devrait pas être plutôt en train de faire ses devoirs ? Pourquoi voulait-il assister à une ennuyeuse leçon de danse, de toute façon ?

Le claquement de talons sur le carrelage fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Ça va être chaud. Elle vibrait presque d'anticipation.

Regina entra en trombe dans la pièce et la dépassa sans même lui lancer un regard. D'un geste de la main, elle fit démarrer la musique avant d'adresser à son fils un petit sourire crispé.

\- Henry, mets-toi dans la position de départ avec ta mère. Je vais vous enseigner une valse que j'ai appris quand j'étais enfant.

\- Hé, intervint Emma en s'approchant d'un pas.

Elle se baissa un peu pour essayer de croiser les yeux sombres dans lesquels elle s'était perdue une bonne partie de l'après-midi (une bonne partie de ces dernières années, en fait).

\- Prêt, Henry ?

\- Regina ? lâcha Emma, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

C'était une blague, hein ?

Si la brunette l'entendit, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Regina ! cria Emma.

Regina souffla fort et lança un regard d'acier à la blonde en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, sur la défensive.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se ruer sur Emma, frapper sa poitrine de ses poings, et exiger des explications avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds. Les Reines, ça ne s'effondre pas.

Emma chercha son regard et essaya de trouver une explication au changement soudain de comportement chez la brune. Regrettait-elle ce qui s'était passé entre elles ? _Oh mon Dieu. Elle pense que c'était une erreur._

\- Henry, va dans ta chambre, dit Emma sans quitter Regina des yeux.

Craignant la déclaration imminente de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale dans son salon, Henry ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit de la pièce. Il ne pensait pas qu'elles iraient jusqu'à se blesser physiquement, mais il était certain qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elles. Il l'avait suspecté depuis que sa mère était revenu du Granny's, les mains vides mais fulminante de colère.

\- Et maintenant. Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

\- J'essayais simplement de vous donner une leçon de danse, Miss Swan.

\- Et il s'est passé quoi entre le moment où je t'ai laissée cet après-midi, nue et encore enroulée dans les draps parce que tes jambes étaient trop faibles pour te porter et maintenant, pour que tu me lances ces regards glaciaux dont même Elsa serait jalouse ?

\- Elsa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, celle-là ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi fait partie des putes dont tu t'entoures pour te divertir quand nous devenons tous trop ennuyeux pour toi ?

Emma sursauta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

\- Pardon ? Non, Regina… quoi ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre moi et Elsa. Et je n'ai pas… je ne pourrais jamais. Qu'est-ce qui te prend exactement ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Dégage. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries, Regina, parle-moi !

Trois ampoules explosèrent, et le feu de la cheminée s'alluma tout seul.

Les yeux de Regina la trahirent en se voilant de larmes.

Elle serra les dents et cracha :

\- Ce qui s'est passé (elle fit un geste pour les désigner toutes les deux) ne se reproduira pas. Tu avais raison. Les Ténèbres t'ont transformée en une connasse manipulatrice et je suis tombée dans le foutu panneau ! Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me prennes pour une idiote. Je ne vais pas m'asseoir et attendre patiemment pendant que tu mets la moitié de la ville dans ton lit. Je n'étais déjà pas d'accord pour que tu mènes Hook en bateau, mais maintenant Ruby ? Et juste après… juste après qu'on ait couché ensemble. Tu as fait ça avec qui d'autre, Emma ? Je sais que tu es méchante, en ce moment, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais une garce sans cœur.

 _Ruby._

 _Oh putain de putain de putain de putain de merde._

Le fait qu'elle l'ait appelée par son prénom brisa le cœur d'Emma. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle était en colère contre elle, Regina recommençait à l'appeler « Miss Swan » pour instaurer une certaine distance. Emma réussissait toujours à réparer sa bêtise et à la faire sortir de sa carapace. L'utilisation de son prénom équivalait presque à un surnom, dont Regina ne se servait que lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à se montrer vulnérable avec la blonde. Le fait qu'elle l'appelle Emma maintenant voulait dire qu'elle s'exposait, qu'elle avait déposé les armes. Elle avait parlé à cœur ouvert et elle lui avait dit l'ampleur de sa faute. Elle en avait terminé avec elle.

Le visage d'Emma se décomposa.

\- Non, bon sang, Regina, non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu te trompes. Ruby et moi, on n'a pas… on n'est pas… Regina, je ne te ferai jamais ça.

\- Garde tes excuses, répliqua Regina.

Sa voix tremblait, mais elle tint bon.

\- Je t'ai vue avec elle. J'ai vu comment tu t'es habillée pour ELLE.

Elle avait sifflé les mots entre ses dents. Elle serra les poings et ses larmes finirent par trahir l'ex Méchante Reine en se mettant à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas te parler. Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

Emma pleurait ouvertement, maintenant.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, Regina, s'il te plaît. Je peux tout t'expliquer. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

\- Va. T'en.

Regina s'enfuit de la pièce, mettant un terme à la conversation. Emma voulait la suivre, mais elle savait que ça ne servait plus à rien.

Bordel.

Elle sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le château.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

* * *

 **Je remercie Not Gonna Die qui corrige mes fautes et qui me conseille pour les tournures de certaines phrases. Merci de son aide et de sa patience :)**

 **La suite... je ne sais pas exactement quand. Pas avant mercredi mais pas après vendredi promis !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Comme je l'avais anticipé, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine, et je n'ai pas pu poster avant ce soir ! Mais je suis quand même dans les temps, donc ça va. J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Merci pour les p'tites reviews qui font toujours plaisir ! :p J'ai pu constater que les Evil Regals qui peuplent FFnet se sont indignées à juste raison du comportement d'Emma envers Regina ahahaha ! C'est bien, la Reine est protégée, beau boulot ! "God save the queen, sinon tant pis, je le ferai moi-même !" comme dit regina2015 !**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : c'est toujours une traduction**

* * *

\- Hey, Rubes.

\- C'est la catastrophe, David, ta fille est en train de tout saccager en ville.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle est train de foutre en l'air toute la rue principale. Les fenêtres n'arrêtent pas d'exploser, les ampoules des lampadaires aussi, et les alarmes des voitures se déclenchent toutes les deux secondes. On dirait qu'elle se dirige vers vous.

\- Il y a des blessés ? Tu penses qu'on devrait faire appel à Regina ?

\- Non, les gens déguerpissent vite fait dès qu'elle s'approche trop d'eux. On aura sans doute besoin de Regina pour les dégâts, par contre.

\- Mince, Ruby. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Emma, ces derniers temps. Au début, je pensais qu'elle arrivait à repousser les Ténèbres, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr. Snow n'est pas inquiète, mais moi dès le début, ça m'a semblé bizarre que cette histoire de bal soit l'idée d'Emma. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a voulu retarder la quête pour Merlin. Et maintenant, ça ?

\- Ouais, elle est vraiment bizarre. Elle a failli me sauter dessus dans la ruelle derrière le Granny's tout à l'heure.

\- Elle t'a attaquée ?!

\- Pas « sauter dessus » dans ce sens là, papounet chéri.

\- Oh.

\- Oh bordel, je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle vient de détruire la moitié de votre mur d'enceinte.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu. Je vais à sa rencontre et on va avoir une petite discussion, elle et moi.

* * *

Emma faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

 _Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu m'écouter ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je voulais juste m'assurer que Snow n'essaye pas de me brancher avec quelqu'un d'autre au bal alors que je serais avec Regina. Je faisais ça pour nous. Je voulais juste qu'on ait un vrai rencard. Comme elle le mérite._

 _Mais si je l'avais vue habillée comme ça en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre…_

Le sang d'Emma se glaça dans ses veines. Elle ferma fort ses yeux et essaya de sortir l'image de sa tête. Ok, peut-être que la réaction de Regina était justifiée, mais elle devait absolument lui faire comprendre que rien de ce qu'elle avait vu n'avait été réel. Une vague de désespoir titilla ses nerfs à vif. Le fait que Regina ne veuille même pas écouter son explication lui était insupportable. La simple pensée de la perdre lui nouait l'estomac et lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort; on aurait dit qu'il essayait de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

 _Répare ta connerie. Répare ta connerie. Répare ta connerie._

 _Mais comment ?_

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment derrière elle.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Pas maintenant, Charming, répliqua t-elle en faisant un geste de la main pour le congédier.

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition, Emma. Assieds-toi.

En voyant son regard déterminé, Emma céda. Peu importe ce dont il voulait parler, elle pourrait sûrement l'apaiser rapidement, et ensuite elle s'arrangerait pour qu'il lui donne quelques conseils paternels sur la vie amoureuse qu'elle possédait depuis moins d'un jour et qu'elle avait déjà réussi à ruiner. Après tout, il croyait à ces conneries d'amour véritable.

L'épée qui pendait à son côté la gêna pour s'asseoir.

 _Mon épée… ?_

Le sort avait réagi à la présence de son père, et elle portait maintenant une veste blanche et bleu royal, un pantalon blanc serré et des bottes à lacet marron. L'épée qu'elle avait déjà portée auparavant, assortie à celle de son père, était accrochée à son côté.

 _Il me voit exactement comme lui._

 _Je suis trop une fille à papa._

Quelques jours, et même quelques heures plus tôt, cette image aurait ramené à la surface une Emma sombre et malfaisante, qui aurait craché une remarque coupante à propos du fait qu'il était injuste d'attendre toutes ces choses d'elle. Mais en cet instant, avec ses émotions bousculées par sa relation tumultueuse avec Regina, elle ressentit une pointe de fierté.

\- Papa, je…

\- Non. C'est moi qui parle, là.

Son ton était sévère, et il se tenait devant elle comme s'il l'avait pris la main dans le sac en train de manquer l'école ou de fumer un joint.

 _Génial, mon papa va me gronder. Il va me punir aussi, tant qu'il y est ?_

\- Je pense que ta mère et moi avons trop longtemps fermé les yeux à cause de la culpabilité qu'on ressentait de t'avoir abandonnée quand tu étais petite, et maintenant par peur depuis que tu es la Ténébreuse. Mais là, tu es en train de déconner sévère, Emma.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise par son langage. _« La vulgarité, ce n'est pas très charmant »_ , dit la voix désapprobatrice de sa mère dans sa tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas traverser la ville en détruisant tout sur ton passage et en causant du tort à tout ceux que tu croises. Et bon sang, tu ne peux pas détruire les murs des maisons pour y rentrer, Emma. En particulier les nôtres. Quand ta mère m'a parlé de ce bal, je dois admettre que je n'étais pas du tout emballé. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir comment ou pourquoi tu l'as convaincue d'accepter. Un grand bal de princesse, ça ne te ressemble pas ; mais elle était si heureuse de pouvoir faire ça pour toi que j'ai dis d'accord. J'étais prêt à reporter la quête pour Merlin pour vous deux. Et maintenant, Ruby m'appelle en me disant que non seulement tu casses tout dans la rue principale, mais qu'en plus tu l'as presque agressée derrière le Granny's tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite.

 _Il vient littéralement de taper du pied par terre._

\- Le lendemain de ton anniversaire, je partirai dès l'aube pour trouver Merlin. Je t'aime, Emma, complètement et inconditionnellement, mais je ne _t'apprécie_ pas quand tu es comme ça. Je veux retrouver ma fille, mon _amie_. Et Henry a besoin de sa mère. De ses deux mères. Il vient tout juste de retrouver Regina. Il mérite de vous avoir, toutes les deux, au meilleur de vous-même. Honnêtement, Regina a besoin de toi, elle aussi. Je sais que tu t'es sacrifiée pour son bonheur, mais je suis à peu près sûr que son bonheur t'inclut toi aussi, maintenant. La vraie toi. Alors maintenant, tu vas grandir un peu, et arrêter d'agir comme une enfant capricieuse.

Emma garda la tête baissée et laissa les mots l'envahir. Il n'avait pas tort. Les Ténèbres en elle lui hurlaient de se défendre en balançant une remarque sarcastique pour lui renvoyer son audace et son langage en pleine figure, mais l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour sa famille et pour Regina parvint à faire taire son envie. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle murmura « D'accord ».

\- D'accord ?

Charming était surpris ; il avait supposé que ce serait beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

\- D'accord. Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû t'empêcher de partir, de toute façon. Je voulais juste… j'en avais tellement marre qu'on prenne des décisions à ma place. Et j'aimais bien la liberté qui allait avec le fait d'être la Ténébreuse. Je voulais juste tester des trucs et m'amuser un peu.

Elle soupira, acceptant la vérité, et termina :

\- Et je me suis comportée comme la plus grosse imbécile que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut un sourire chaleureux sur son visage. La peur d'orpheline d'être une déception pour n'importe quelle sorte de figure parentale disparut face à l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de son père.

 _Ok. Je n'ai pas complètement tout gâché._

Elle se leva et il l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Papa… euh, papa… laisse moi… arf, je peux plus respirer.

\- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que notre première vraie discussion père/fille se passerait si bien.

\- Ouais, euh, moi non plus. Mais je dois y aller. Il faut que je parle à certaines personnes.

Elle courut hors de la pièce, faisant un geste de la main pour récupérer sa tenue noire, levant le sortilège une fois pour toutes.

* * *

\- Mon amour, pourquoi portes-tu de nouveau cet accoutrement détestable ?

Emma se hérissa. Elle s'était fait apparaître sur les docks pour venir parler à Killian. Si elle voulait une chance de réparer ses erreurs avec Regina, il fallait d'abord qu'elle le fasse avec tout le monde. Plus de sortilèges, plus de petits jeux.

\- Écoute, Hook. Ça (elle fit un geste entre eux d'eux). Ça ne peut pas marcher.

\- Mais je t'aime.

\- Je suis désolée. Moi non. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Mais tu étais tellement insistant, et j'étais encore en mode « faire en sorte que mes proches soient contents » et tout ça. Je pensais que ça voulait dire que je devais ignorer ce que moi je voulais pour plaire à mon entourage. Mais je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. En plus, tu es mignon, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien battu. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me défie, pas d'une personne qui se plie à mes quatre volontés.

\- Mais j'ai abandonné pour bateau pour toi.

\- Oui, et tu vois, c'est un peu le problème. Je ne suis pas un prix de loterie. Tu ne peux pas troquer quelque chose pour m'acheter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait ça que je te dois quelque chose. Et même dans l'univers parallèle où tu avais une chance avec moi ; mes choix de vêtements ne te concernent absolument pas. En fait, conseil d'amie, si tu veux un jour avoir une Mme Pirate, ne pose pas de condition à ton amour, et arrête de traiter les femmes comme si elles étaient faibles.

\- Mais tu es ma fin heureuse, Swan.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas la mienne.

* * *

\- Il fallait que je te dise, commença Emma en passant ses mains sur son chignon qui était de nouveau fermement en place.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans l'arrière boutique de Granny, en compagnie d'une Ruby à l'air très inquiet. Elle reprit :

\- Je suis, euh, désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. C'est une longue histoire, mais c'était un coup bas de ma part, Ruby. J'avais besoin de ton aide, et au lieu de te demander comme l'aurait fait une amie, j'ai essayé de te manipuler pour te pousser à faire ce que je voulais. Je veux que tu saches que pour moi, on est amies, Ruby. Enfin, j'espère qu'on est toujours amies après ce qui s'est passé ; mais on ne sera jamais plus. Je ne te vois pas comme ça, et je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ruby sourit d'un air narquois et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ouais, pas de problème Emma. Euh, moi non plus je ne te vois pas comme ça.

\- Ok, mais Ruby, le truc c'est que…

\- Je veux dire, tu es sexy, Ems. Genre, vraiment. Et j'adore ce look dark. Ça me rappelle les jours heureux de la Méchante Reine. Elle était peut-être méchante, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pas fait…

Emma sentit une nouvelle vague de jalousie monter en elle et se vit violence pour se calmer.

\- Ruby ! Tu divagues, là.

\- Hum. Désolée.

Elle aborda un sourire en coin, remarquant bien sûr la jalousie qui se lisait sur le visage d'Emma. _Intéressant_. Elle reprit :

\- Donc ouais, je te trouve super belle, et je ne vais pas te mentir, je pense que tu serais vraiment un bon coup, mais moi aussi, je veux juste qu'on soit amies.

\- Donc, sans rancœur ? Parce que, je n'ai pas juste failli foutre en l'air notre relation, mais, euh, j'ai aussi blessé quelqu'un d'autre quand il nous a vues.

\- Oh merde, Ems. Regina ?

Emma leva brusquement la tête.

\- Comment tu as… ? Enfin je veux dire, quoi ? Attends. Comment ?

\- Détendez-vous, votre Ténébrosité. Ton secret est bien gardé mais c'était assez évident quand j'ai commencé à parler de mes fantasmes sur la Méchante Reine.

Le visage d'Emma s'assombrit de nouveau.

\- Relax, relax. Je ne la vois plus comme ça, de toute façon. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment elle, c'était ses tenues. Un peu comme toi maintenant. D'ailleurs, je pense vraiment que vous iriez bien ensemble, toutes les deux. Donc, si tu as besoin de mon aide pour te racheter ou pour clarifier la situation, y'a pas de souci.

\- Merci, Rubes. Mais ça, c'est quelque chose que je vais devoir faire seule.

* * *

 **Ah ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **La suite arrive entre dimanche soir et mardi ! Je remercie Not Gonna Die pour ses corrections, ses suggestions, et ses précieux conseils ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme d'habitude, je remercie d'abord tous mes petits lecteurs, tous mes petits revieweurs, et tous mes petits guests de l'attention qu'ils portent à ma traduction ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

Après sa discussion avec Ruby, Emma s'assit dans la salle du Granny's et se commanda un croque-monsieur, des frites au fromage, des bâtons de mozzarella et un milkshake. Elle avait juste envie de courir jusque chez Regina et de la supplier de lui pardonner, mais elle était à peu près sûre que le maire refuserait de la voir. Emma savait qu'elle l'avait profondément blessée. La récupérer n'allait pas être une tache facile, mais elle devait tenter. Avant tout, il fallait qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre. Elle tira son portable de sa poche et lui envoya une flopée de textos, gardant malgré tout l'espoir de recevoir une réponse, bien qu'elle se doutait que cela ne serait pas le cas.

 **Regina ?**

 **Regina, s'il te plaît, réponds.**

 **Il faut que je te voie. J'ai besoin de t'expliquer.**

 **Je refuse de faire ça par textos.**

 **Ok, très bien, mais sache que je n'abandonnerai pas**

 **Et en plus on n'a pas fini mes leçons de danse**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina attrapa son portable et parcourut ses textos. Oh, Emma. Si seulement c'était si simple. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que la blonde et elle soient ensemble. Au contraire, elle en avait tellement envie. Pour être honnête, c'était quelque chose qu'elle désirait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. Même la promesse que constituait une âme sœur n'avait pas pu effacer les sentiments qu'elle entretenait pour la deuxième mère de son fils ; mais elle avait réussi à les faire taire. Perdre Robin une fois avait déjà été douloureux. Ça avait été douloureux aussi la deuxième fois (ou est-ce qu'on en est à la troisième, maintenant ?), même si à ce stade, c'était surtout son amour propre qui en prenait un coup. Mais perdre Emma et Henry pendant toute l'année qui avait suivi la malédiction de Pan, ça, ça l'avait presque tuée. Et maintenant, après avoir fini par céder aux désirs de son cœur en s'autorisant à se rapprocher d'Emma et puis l'avoir perdue dans la même journée, elle se trouvait dans son bureau, les yeux fixés sur sa deuxième bouteille de cidre de la soirée. Oui, elle était énervée. Bon sang, elle était même furieuse. Elle écumait de rage lorsqu'elle repensait à la manière dont la louve avait maté sa copine… avait maté Emma. Elle en fit presque exploser son verre. Mais sous toute cette colère, un sentiment de tristesse était monté en elle, vague après vague. Elle avait accepté de déposer les armes, et en quelques heures seulement, son cœur était réduit en miettes. Ça lui apprendrait.

 _Donc non, Emma, je ne vais pas te répondre. Tu ne vas rien m'expliquer du tout. On ne dansera plus, c'est fini._

 _Et une autre bouteille de cidre, une._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Regina se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait la nausée et très mal à la tête. On aurait dit que la saloperie de sonnerie Drowning Pool d'Emma rugissait pile contre son tympan.

 _Emma._

Bon sang.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et elle eut l'impression qu'on faisait résonner une cloche d'église dans son crâne.

Hors de question qu'elle aille voir de qui il s'agissait.

On continua de sonner, et elle envisagea d'aller incinérer la personne ou la chose qui se trouvait présentement sur le perron de sa maison.

 _Et si Henry s'était levé tôt et avait oublié ses clés en allant chercher le petit déjeuner ?_

Il était peu probable que ce soit son fils, mais quand même, elle devrait probablement aller répondre. Elle grogna. Tous les muscles de son corps protestèrent lorsqu'elle se leva difficilement du canapé.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive, lança t-elle à la porte insolente.

Sa voix était faible et enrouée. Elle avait préparé une remarque incendiaire pour le l'imbécile qui s'amusait à sonner à sa porte avec tant d'insistance, et elle ouvrit à la volée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Sur le perron se trouvait un vase plein de roses rouges ; les mêmes que celles qu'Emma lui avait offertes la veille. Elle les ramassa et lut la carte qui était accrochée au vase.

Il était simplement écrit : « Je suis désolée ». Elle retourna la carte.

« Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again.

However far away… »

C'était ce qui était écrit sur le verso. The Cure. Emma savait qu'elle avait un faible pour le rock des années 80.

Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Les yeux fixés sur la carte, elle chantonna « Lovesong » jusqu'à être arrivée à destination. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle se rendit compte que des dizaines et des dizaines de roses recouvraient chaque surface de la pièce. Certaines flottaient même en l'air. Elle parcourut la pièce en lisant les cartes attachées aux bouquets, sur lesquelles il était toujours écrit « Je suis désolée » suivi d'extraits de paroles de chansons (la plupart du temps, des chansons des années 80).

C'était mignon, elle devait l'avouer. Et personne ne s'était jamais donné tant de mal pour elle auparavant. Mais son cœur avait besoin de plus que de quelques centaines de roses pour que la blessure ne se referme.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas du tout envie de répondre à la blonde, elle savait que ce petit manège ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. Il valait mieux qu'elle mette un terme à ses souffrances dès maintenant.

 **Même si elles étaient très belles, il était inutile de m'envoyer ces roses, Miss Swan. Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous disputer. Nous ne sommes simplement pas un « nous ».**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Emma envoya à Regina des repas du Granny's, elle lui laissa des messages au bureau ; elle essaya même de lui envoyer des mails. Elle ne reçut en retour qu'un silence radio. Même Henry l'évitait depuis la soirée chez la brunette. C'était un gamin intelligent, et il était très protecteur envers sa mère adoptive. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas les détails (du moins elle l'espérait), mais il savait que cette fois, elle avait vraiment déconné. Emma ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, mais plus ils la repoussaient, plus il devenait dur pour elle de combattre les Ténèbres.

Elle parvenait certes à les maintenir à distance, mais elles voulaient sortir jouer de nouveau – et elles étaient insistantes. Apparemment, se comporter comme une garce était un exutoire, et plus elle se restreignait, plus elle sentait la pression monter, jusqu'à être proche de l'explosion.

Elle faisait les cent pas en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'elle devrait songer à recruter un pilote qui savait écrire des messages dans le ciel lorsque Ruby la sortit de sa bulle.

\- Emma. EMS !

Emma sursauta et leva les yeux, exaspérée :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux aller t'asseoir et grommeler toute seule dans un box ? Tu fais fuir mes clients.

Emma balaya la pièce du regard et se rendit compte qu'elle marchait de long en large dans le Granny's, occultant complètement les clients respectueux de la loi, payant leur consommation (et complètement terrifiés) qui se trouvaient là eux aussi.

\- Désolé, Rubes, marmonna t-elle en allant s'installer à une table avant de boire une gorgée de son café. C'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi faire à propos de Regina. Je n'abandonne pas, mais elle a refusé de m'écouter quand je lui ai envoyé les fleurs, et maintenant elle m'ignore complètement.

Ruby fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif.

\- Tu as essayé d'aller la voir pour lui parler ?

\- Elle me cramerait sur place.

\- Mais si ça se trouve, elle ne veut juste pas de toutes tes offrandes. Tu devrais essayer d'aller lui parler.

Elle haussa les épaules et rajouta :

\- De toute façon, rien d'autre n'a marché jusqu'ici.

\- A ton avis, comment elle réagirait si je lui écrivais ma dévotion et mon amour éternel dans le ciel ?

Le visage de Ruby devint impassible et elle fixa son amie. Le café qu'elle était en train de verser dans sa tasse déborda et se répandit sur la table.

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi ?

\- Mauvaise idée ?

Ruby lui donna un coup sur la tête avec son carnet de commande.

\- Fais simple, idiote ! Va la voir chez elle et explique-toi. Raconte-lui exactement ce qui s'est passé et ce que tu ressens. Pas de cartes, pas de fleurs, pas de paroles existentielles de Robert Smith. Juste toi.

Emma s'enfonça dans son siège en imaginant son masque de Ténébreuse remplacé par le visage d'une fille du système, qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps.

\- Mais si elle ne me trouve pas assez bien ? murmura t-elle.

Ruby se pencha vers elle et passa un bras autour d'elle, caressant son épaule pour la rassurer.

\- Oh, Ems. Tu es assez bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir précédent le bal, Regina se retrouva dans son bureau, un verre de cidre à la main… une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait besoin de boire, mais bon, ça faisait du bien d'engourdir un peu la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Et elle avait toujours l'impression que son cœur était coincé dans un étau. Elle devrait peut-être laisser une chance à Emma de s'expliquer. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu une raison parfaitement valable de s'habiller comme une… comme ça pour Ruby. Juste après avoir quitté le lit de la Reine. Une vague de nausée la traversa. Le fait qu'elle mène encore le pirate en bateau empirait les choses. Bon sang, elle était tellement bête. Évidemment, qu'Emma les avait tous dupés. Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal ? Mais elle lui avait quand même envoyé toutes ces fleurs avec des cartes et des paroles de Cure et de Depeche Mode. Ce n'était pas juste, elle connaissait ses faiblesses ! Très bien, peut-être qu'elle devrait l'appeler. Mais d'abord, elle avait besoin de plus de cidre. Heureusement, Henry était au château avec ses grands-parents – et sans doute Emma – pour aider à préparer le bal. Il n'avait pas fait mention de sa mère biologique depuis le soir de la leçon de danse, mais il devait pressentir que quelque chose s'était passé. Même si Henry l'avait détestée lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle était la Méchante Reine, il se montrait toujours très protecteur avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui dire de rester en dehors de ses problèmes avec Emma, mais la blessure était trop récente. En tout cas, c'était un bon signe qu'il accepte de rester au château pour aider à préparer l'anniversaire de sa mère. Le bal en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la princesse. Regina ricana dans son verre et prit une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson. Son portable s'alluma sur la table et elle aperçut la photo d'Emma qui riait en tenant Henry par la cravate. La photo avait été prise dans le Maine, avant les Ténèbres, avant elle et Emma, avant, eh bien, avant que tout ne change. Elle soupira et remplit de nouveau son verre. Tout bien considéré, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Son portable lui indiqua qu'elle avait un nouveau message vocal, puis se remit à sonner. Regina regarda le visage d'Emma apparaître puis disparaître quelques fois de plus, toujours suivi de la notification d'un message vocal. Elle est vraiment persistante. Regina envisagea de répondre lorsque le portable recommença à sonner, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Robin entra en trébuchant.

\- Regina !

Il s'approcha de la cheminée en titubant, visiblement ivre. Il était essoufflé et avait l'air d'avoir été secoué.

\- Robin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je-je suis venu pour discuter, et, ben, peut-être pour qu'on se réconcilie.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et essaya de se tenir plus droit.

\- Il faut que…

Regina croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et tint bon.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à récon…

\- Mais ta putain de chienne de garde m'a agressé.

\- Ma quoi ?

\- Regina, dis-lui d'arrêter, et immédiatement. J'étais prêt à lui pardonner pour cet épisode dans les bois, mais maintenant je dois la gérer ici aussi ? Elle me gave. Elle n'a aucun droit de me harceler comme ça. Je suis ton âme-sœur, bon sang. Je n'ai pas à lui obéir.

\- A… Emma ?

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour retrouver une voix claire et reprit :

\- Emma est venue ici ? Une minute, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans les bois ?

\- Oui, Emmm-ma, marmonna t-il. Elle se prend pour qui, putain ? On est destinés l'un à l'autre, toi et moi. C'est la poussière de fée qui l'a dit.

Il se jeta sur elle et la prit de force dans ses bras.

\- On est fait l'un pour l'autre, Regina.

Regina se débattit et essaya de le repousser.

\- Robin, tu es ivre. Tu as pris ta décision, plusieurs fois si je peux me permettre ; et tu ne m'as pas choisie. Tu ne m'as jamais choisie. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Donc tu vas gentiment déguerpir de chez moi. Et laisse Emma en dehors de ça, ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ne te regarde absolument pas.

\- Shh shhh shh. Non, Regina, protesta t-il en essayant de prendre son visage en coupe.

Elle se débattait trop fort pour qu'il puisse y parvenir, mais il poursuivit :

\- Oublie-la. Tu sais qu'en réalité, c'est moi que tu veux.

La Méchante Reine vit rouge.

\- ENLÈVE TES SALES PATTES !

Elle ne sentit pas la vague de magie qui la traversa, mais un instant plus tard, il se faisait éjecter à travers la pièce. Il passa à travers la porte ouverte et alla s'encastrer dans une des colonnes avec un son écœurant. Une figure sombre l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva au dessus de sa tête.

\- Je t'ai dis que je t'arracherais la gorge si tu t'amusais encore à lui faire du mal.

Le visage de Robin était en train de devenir violet, la Ténébreuse lui serrant la gorge de plus en plus fort.

\- Emma, non ! intervint Regina, devant la porte.

Emma regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut le regard paniqué de Regina.

 _Merde merde merde._ Elle avait encore fait une connerie. Peut-être qu'ils étaient vraiment de nouveau ensemble. Elle lâcha Robin et disparut sans lui accorder un second regard.

\- Dégage d'ici, Robin. Et ne reviens plus.

Regina claqua la porte et retourna dans son bureau. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège pour se calmer et essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait au juste, bon sang de bonsoir. Son portable tinta pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait des messages vocaux non ouverts. Elle l'attrapa se rendit dans sa chambre d'un pas rapide, avant de se pelotonner dans son lit, enfin prête à entendre ce que la blonde avait à dire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MV1 : Ok, Regina, s'il te plaît, écoute ce message, d'accord ? Il faut vraiment que je te parle. Je suis devant chez toi, mais je sais que tu ne vas pas m'ouvrir si je sonne. Donc, s'il te plaît, sors et viens me parler pour que je puisse t'expliquer. Je te jure que ce qui s'est passé est basé sur un malentendu. Et je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça par message voc-

MV2 : Je pensais que j'aurais plus de temps avant que la messagerie me coupe. Ok, si tu refuses de sortir, je vais te faire un topo rapide de ce qui s'est passé. C'est un peu une longue histoire. J'ai, euh, je me suis lancée un sort pour que les gens me voient telle qu'ils veulent me voir. De cette manière, c'était plus facile pour moi de les manipuler. A part toi, enfin je veux dire, le sortilège marchait, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te manipuler. Et je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu, même si je l'avais voulu. Mais de toute façon, toi, tu me voyais juste telle que je suis. L'Emma simple et banale d'avant les Ténèbres. Et ce que tu as vu entre moi et Ruby, c'est un énorme malentendu. Je te promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je lui ai déjà parlé, à elle et à Hook, pour leur dire clairement qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas de cette manière. Je veux vraim…

MV3 : Sérieusement, le truc te coupe en plein milieu de ta phrase, hein. On pourrait penser qu'à notre époque, les limites des messages vocaux seraient un peu plus flexibles et qu'ils attendraient la fin de ta phrase pour que ce soit cohérent. Euh, bref, désolé. Écoute, je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait à tout le monde, surtout à toi, et je n'aime pas beaucoup cette version de moi. Le lendemain de mon anniversaire, mon père va partir pour trouver Merlin. Donc, je voulais te dire que-

MV4 : Je déteste cette saloperie de messagerie. Bref, je voulais te dire, ou plutôt te demander, si tu accepterais d'être ma- qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il y eut un bruit de fond, puis la voix de Robin : « Elle est à MOI, pourquoi tu ne… » ensuite la voix d'Emma reprit le dessus, calme et menaçante : « Tu es ivre mort. Je te jure, Robin, je t'ai averti la dernière fois, je te tuerai si… ». Puis, de nouveau des grésillements, le bruit d'un début de bagarre, et la voix de Robin qui couinait, haletante : « Elle veut que je sois auprès d'elle. E-est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ? Tu sais qu'elle ne te pardonnera jamais le meurtre de son âme sœur. »

Puis le message se coupa brusquement.

* * *

 **Hors jeu pour Robin ! A la revoyure !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 7 de Charmed, I'm sure ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma fixait son reflet dans le miroir. Son estomac refusait de se calmer depuis la nuit dernière. Il était peu probable que Regina vienne ce soir, mais si elle venait, ce serait sans doute en vue de l'incinérer sur place pour avoir failli assassiner son âme sœur.

 _Son âme-sœur. Mais quelle blague._

Après sa dispute avec Robin la veille, Emma était certaine d'avoir fait sauter ses dernières chances avec la brunette. Au moins, Snow avait accepté d'annuler la chasse au cavalier parfait pour sa fille. Regina avait peut-être tourné la page, mais ça prendrait un moment avant qu'Emma ne puisse dire la même chose d'elle-même.

Quatre messages vocaux. Elle lui avait laissé quatre messages vocaux en essayant de lui donner sa version de l'histoire, et Regina ne lui avait rien répondu. Ça, plus son regard paniqué lorsqu'Emma avait failli tuer Robin ; c'était tout ce qu'Emma avait besoin de savoir. Regina en avait terminé avec elle. La relation qu'elles avaient construite ces dernières années, et la tentation à laquelle elles avaient finalement cédé, tout ça avait été détruit. Et pour quoi ? Pour un jeu stupide. Elle avait été assez idiote pour céder aux Ténèbres, et le karma lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Et plus encore. Alors qu'elle essayait de se réconcilier avec Regina ces dernières semaines, Emma avait travaillé dur pour garder à l'écart ses tendances ténébreuses. Aussi difficile que ça ait été pour elle, elle avait arrêté de se comporter comme une enfoirée. Or, l'apparente irrévocabilité de la perte de Regina lui donnait envie de péter les plombs et de détruire quelque chose. A nouveau.

 _Non, se rappela t-elle. Je n'ai pas fait ça juste pour elle. Je l'ai fait pour Henry, pour mes parents, pour mes amis, et pour moi. Je vaux mieux que ça. Je peux y arriver._

Et maintenant elle était là, le soir de son anniversaire, se fixant dans le miroir, fin prête pour le premier bal royal organisé en son honneur. Elle n'avait pas trop la tête à faire la fête, mais elle savait qu'elle était responsable de l'organisation de cette soirée. Elle l'avait demandée. Elle avait fait une connerie, maintenant il fallait assumer.

Snow s'approcha d'elle par derrière, tout sourire face au reflet de sa fille.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Vraiment ? Tu aimes ? demanda Emma en faisant volte-face, lançant un regard curieux à sa mère.

Snow était la personne autour de laquelle elle avait le plus de mal à se contrôler. Les remarques incessantes de sa mère lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Elle rajouta :

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ton style.

C'était vrai. La robe qu'Emma avait choisie pour le bal n'aurait pas pu être plus à l'opposé de la boule de froufrous rose dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée en présence de sa mère, alors qu'elle était encore sous l'emprise du sortilège. Elle était couleur bleu foncé avec des manches longues et un profond décolleté. Elle tombait jusqu'au sol, mais était fendue sur le côté pour révéler une cuisse parfaitement svelte. Elle était couverte de brillants et scintillait comme un ciel clair à minuit. Les longs cheveux blonds d'Emma étaient coiffés en un chignon bas tressé.

\- Non, mais c'est le tien, répondit sa mère.

\- Ecoute, Snow… Maman, je…

\- Ne dis rien, Emma. Je sais. On en a déjà parlé. Je sais que les Ténèbres affectent ta personnalité.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

\- Avec un peu de chance et l'aide de Merlin, on va arriver à t'en débarrasser pour de bon. Mais je dois te dire, ma chérie, que tu fais un travail fantastique pour ne pas les laisser sortir. Je ne sais pas ce qui te motive, mais tu dois t'y accrocher plus que tout au monde.

Elle adressa un sourire entendu à sa fille. Après qu'Emma ait tout avoué pour le sortilège, Snow s'était sentie très mal à propos du fait qu'elle projetait ses idéaux sur sa fille. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à essayer de voir la vraie Emma, celle qui se cachait sous la façade, et à comprendre ce qu'elle désirait réellement. Elle avait été un peu choquée de découvrir que son ancienne ennemie avait réussi à voler le cœur de sa fille. Les choses n'allaient pas entre elles en ce moment, elle l'avait bien remarqué, mais elle savait aussi qu'Emma était une adulte qui avait besoin de se gérer toute seule, peu importe que Snow ait terriblement envie d'intervenir. A son avis, c'était ce fichu sortilège qui avait causé le problème.

\- Non, écoute-moi juste… j'ai besoin de te dire ça. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas toujours bien et que je ne suis pas exactement la fille dont tu avais rêvé. Je sais que tu essayes vraiment, et je vais essayer, moi aussi. Je veux juste te remercier de m'avoir laissé respirer un peu. J'en avais besoin. Et te remercie aussi de ne pas avoir essayé de jouer à la poupée avec moi. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté de reporter du tulle. Oh, et aussi, merci d'avoir renoncé à essayer de me refourguer à un imbécile arrogant ce soir. Je pense qu'on a eu assez d'imbéciles arrogants dans le coin, ces derniers temps.

Emma adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa mère.

Si Snow s'était écoutée, elle aurait fondu en larmes et aurait attiré sa fille dans ses bras pour un câlin étouffant. Mais, elle essayait de contenir ses émotions un peu trop enthousiastes pour le bien de son aînée, sachant que ce genre de choses la rendait très mal à l'aise.

\- Ok, assez de conneries sentimentales.

Emma haussa les sourcils en réaction au langage de sa mère, et à sa retenue exceptionnelle. Snow sourit d'un air penaud.

\- Désolée, je crois que tu as un peu déteint sur moi. Enfin bref, allons fêter ton anniversaire, ma puce.

Emma se retint de souffler et se dirigea vers la porte en compagnie de sa mère.

 _C'est mon anniversaire et elle ne sera pas là. La seule personne qui se souciait assez de moi pour s'en souvenir._

Des images de Regina envahirent son esprit. Des souvenirs de ce jour incroyable passé ensemble, et de toutes les disputes, tous les yeux levés au ciel, toutes les piques charmeuses, tous les regards qui s'étaient attardés, et tous les moments magiques qui les avaient amenées jusqu'ici lui revinrent en masse. La pensée qu'elle puisse ne pas être avec elle ce soir lui noua de nouveau l'estomac. Elle ferma brusquement les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Aie confiance, ma puce, soupira Snow en caressant le bras de sa fille de manière rassurante. Elle finira par revenir.

La mâchoire d'Emma faillit tomber par terre.

\- Maintenant, allons-y. Il est temps que tu fasses ton entrée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le décor de la salle de bal était sombre, mais classe. Et très modéré si on considérait qu'il s'agissait du travail de Snow. C'était vraiment une fête digne d'une princesse.

Emma se dirigea presque tout de suite vers le banquet. _Eh ben, ces gens-là savent préparer un festin._ La plupart des plats étaient typiques de la Forêt Enchantée. _Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas fait de chimère.Ça, ça aurait vraiment pu me faire gerber._ Pour rendre plus supportable le premier anniversaire qu'elle passait loin de sa terre natale, Granny avait participé et avait préparé quelques uns des plats favoris d'Emma.

\- Chouette, des mini-cheeseburgers, se réjouit cette dernière en ne s'adressant en personne en particulier.

Elle tendit la main pour attraper une assiette.

\- Hey, m'man, tu veux danser ?

Elle fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec son merveilleux fils, qui faisait presque la même taille qu'elle, maintenant, et qui lui tendait la main. Il était très beau et il avait l'air si charmant dans sa tenue royale. Leur petit prince.

 _Leur fils. Bon sang, Regina. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle._

\- Avec plaisir, gamin.

Il lui prit la main et l'amena sur la piste de danse.

\- Désolée si je te marche sur les pieds, je n'ai jamais terminé mes leçons de danse, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et en parlant de ça…

Elle s'interrompit. Sa relation avec Henry avait été tendue – c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire – depuis le soir de la dispute avec Regina. Bien qu'il ait eu de nombreux différends avec Regina par le passé, Henry était vraiment très protecteur envers elle.

\- Hen', je te présente mes excuses. Je me suis vraiment comportée comme une véritable imbécile. J'ai essayé de ne pas le montrer quand tu étais dans les environs, mais je sais que j'ai pas été cool, parfois. Mais j'essaie de faire mieux, gamin. J'essaie vraiment. C'est dur. C'est un combat au jour le jour, de garder les Ténèbres enfermées, et j'essaie tout le temps de ne pas blesser quelqu'un.

\- Je comprends, m'man. Je te pardonne. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, et le fait de savoir que tu as blessé maman m'a aussi fait mal. Mais je pense que ce n'était pas ton intention ; même si je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait. Peut-être que tu pourrais en parler à maman et arranger les choses pour qu'on puisse recommencer à faire des trucs en famille ? Ça me manque.

\- Ouais, mon grand, ça me manque aussi, mais si j'étais toi, je ne me ferai pas trop de faux espoirs. Je l'ai vraiment blessée. Je n'avais pas encore commencé à me contrôler à ce moment là, et j'ai fait une erreur. Une grave erreur. Elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux, gamin, et je n'ai pas été capable de le lui donner. Tant pis pour moi. J'espère que Robin la rend heureuse.

\- Oh, je ne parierais pas là-dessus, Miss Swan.

* * *

 **Je remercie Not Gonna Die, qui corrige mes fautes et me donne toujours de bons conseils ! La suite très vite, même si je ne sais pas encore quand exactement ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Me voici de retour pour l'avant dernier chapitre de Charmed, I'm sure... Et oui, on approche de la fin, malheureusement... Merci à tous pour vos review, vos favs et merci de lire cette traduction ! Vous êtes géniaux ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Plus tôt ce matin-là...**

Regina était assise dans son box et balayait du regard le menu du Granny's qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Même la relocalisation de son petit restaurant dans la Forêt Enchantée n'avait pas convaincu la veuve Lucas de renouveler ses spécialités culinaires. Elle aperçut une cafetière qui approchait dans sa direction.

\- Je voudrais une tasse de café s'il vous plaît, Eugenia.

Heureusement que Ruby ne travaillait que le soir aujourd'hui. Même après avoir écouté les messages d'Emma qui affirmaient que l'incident avec la jeune serveuse avait été une erreur, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de la croiser.

\- Regina, l'appela une voix beaucoup trop jeune pour être celle de Granny.

Le maire releva la tête, sous le choc. _C'est pas vrai._

\- Miss Lucas. Normalement, vous ne travaillez pas, le samedi matin, répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire de façade, tendue.

\- Ouais, je sais, j'ai, euh, j'ai échangé avec quelqu'un pour pouvoir aller à la fête d'Emma ce soir.

 _Bien sûr._

\- Un café, s'il vous plaît. A emporter, cracha Regina d'une voix glaciale en reposant brusquement le menu sur le comptoir.

\- Regina, à propos d'Emma…

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, louve.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi puisque vous refusez de l'écouter elle. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous pensez. Je ne vois pas Emma de cette manière. Ce sortilège idiot…

\- Ah, oui, ce fameux sortilège. Qui vous a permis de voir Emma telle que vous la désiriez, répliqua la Méchante Reine avec un sourire menaçant.

Ruby leva les bras en l'air comme pour admettre sa défaite, manquant par la même occasion de renverser le café.

\- Je suis d'un naturel très sexuel à cause du loup, vous n'allez pas me blâmer pour ça !? Honnêtement, si ce sortilège affectait tout le monde, c'est la moitié de la ville, que je verrais dans des tenues légères.

Elle abaissa les bras et commença à servir le maire.

\- Vous seriez probablement arrêtée pour atteinte à la pudeur si quelqu'un vous voyait porter une des tenues dans lesquelles je vous imagine parfois, marmonna t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Écoutez, ce qu'il faut retenir de tout ça, c'est qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre Emma et moi. C'était vraiment un énorme malentendu. Ça, plus une touche de Ténébreuse super séductrice, mais faites-moi confiance, elle ne pensait pas à mal. Regina, elle essaie vraiment de dompter ses Ténèbres intérieures. Je la vois lutter, tous les jours. Et si vous acceptiez de l'écouter, vous vous en rendriez compte. Elle veut être quelqu'un de bien, pas juste pour vous, mais aussi pour elle, et probablement pour le reste d'entre nous. Ce qu'elle souhaite vraiment, plus que tout, c'est d'être assez bien pour vous. Je pense qu'elle voulait juste s'amuser un peu ; mais elle a compris que ce n'est pas aussi drôle que ça en avait l'air. Elle tient réellement à vous. Et si vous tenez à elle, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, vous devez aller la voir et accepter de l'entendre. De préférence ce soir, dans une tenue super sexy, pour son anniversaire.

Regina avait les yeux fixés sur son café, qui n'avait absolument PAS été servi dans un gobelet à emporter. Elle fronça les sourcils en buvant lentement une gorgée de la boisson chaude. Ruby retenait sa respiration en essayant de savoir à quoi pensait le maire. Son silence était assez pesant, et pour être honnête, il commençait à mettre la serveuse mal-à-l'aise.

\- Regina ? A quoi vous pensez ?

Regina leva les yeux vers la jeune brune comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle croisa son regard et un sourire lent éclaira son visage. Le chagrin qui marquait ses traits quelques instants auparavant s'était envolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Château Blanc – présent.**

Emma fit volte face ; l'ex Méchante Reine dans toute sa gloire se tenait devant elle. Sa longue robe rouge lui allait comme un gant. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans une coiffure typique Méchante Reine, mais elle était beaucoup moins maquillée que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée dans une tenue similaire.

Regina se tourna vers leur fils :

\- Tu es très beau, mon petit prince. Je peux t'interrompre une minute et te voler une danse avec ta mère ?

Henry lui adressa un sourire franc :

\- Bien sûr, maman.

Il se tourna vers sa mère biologique et la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Bon anniversaire, m'man.

Il se pencha alors, et murmura dans son oreille d'un ton conspirateur :

\- Ne gâche pas tout.

Henry trottina vers le banquet, laissant ses deux mères se regarder longuement sans un mot. Regina finit par s'approcher d'Emma pour la prendre dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait dans son salon, lors de leur toute première leçon.

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas de grands espoirs quant à ton niveau de danse ce soir, étant donné que nous n'avons jamais terminé une seule de nos leçons.

Emma étudia les traits de son visage d'un air contemplatif. Le ton mordant et le sarcasme du maire étaient bien là, mais ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie.

\- En revanche, je ne suis pas du tout déçue par ton choix de robe. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir aidée à la mettre, celle-là. Félicitations, tu as réussi à t'habiller toute seule. Et j'approuve le résultat, Miss Swan.

Regina se pencha légèrement vers elle et effleura son oreille de ses lèvres :

\- Tu es éblouissante, Emma.

Emma n'en revenait toujours pas de voir la brunette ici. Incapable de former une pensée cohérente, et encore moins de mots entiers, elle laissa Regina les faire valser sur la piste et la serrer contre elle, comme si cette nuit était la dernière. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être le cas. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la Reine était venue, et elle comprenait encore moins qu'elle lui ait demandé de danser avec elle. En lui faisant des compliments.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer deux semaines à me harceler, je te trouve horriblement silencieuse.

Regina voulait qu'elles recommencent à se taquiner. Elle voulait retrouver les étincelles qui crépitaient entre elles. Après avoir écouté les quatre messages vocaux, elle avait su qu'elle était prête à – au moins – s'asseoir pour discuter avec Emma de ce qui s'était passé ; mais elle n'avait pas prévu de se rendre à sa fête d'anniversaire. Le coup de pied au derrière que lui avait métaphoriquement flanqué Ruby avait été le déclic qui lui avait permis de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire à présent.

\- Emma, je suis tellement désolée, murmura Regina dans le cou de sa cavalière.

Emma sortit de ses pensées en entendant ces mots, et elle se dégagea doucement des bras de la brune.

\- Tu es désolée ? Pour quoi ? Non Regina, c'est de ma faute, tout ça.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle. Est-ce qu'on peut aller ailleurs, dans un endroit plus privé ?

Emma emmena Regina à travers les couloirs du château, jusque dans sa chambre et sur son balcon personnel. Elles entendaient la musique de la grande salle s'élever jusqu'à elles.

\- Emma, je suis désolée de t'avoir ignorée. Mais je me suis sentie tellement blessée. Et j'avais peur de te pardonner tout de suite si j'acceptais de t'écouter. Tu es tellement charmante – si je peux me permettre d'employer ce terme.

Emma réfléchit aux paroles de Regina, et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle lâcha :

\- Et donc quoi ? C'était plus facile de retourner voir Robin ?

Dans sa tête, elle avait imaginé cracher les mots d'un ton furieux, mais lorsqu'elle les prononça, elle avait juste l'air triste et fragile, comme une enfant perdue qu'on avait trop souvent abandonnée.

\- Robin ? répéta Regina, l'air sincèrement choquée. Je ne retournerai jamais avec ce minable, surtout pas après ce qui s'est passé hier soir. D'ailleurs, je te remercie d'être intervenue. Heureusement pour moi que tu te comportes comme une harceleuse, finalement.

\- Mais je croyais… Tu avais l'air terrifiée à l'idée que je puisse le blesser. J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que c'était lui que tu voulais maintenant que tu ne me veux plus.

Une fois de plus, Regina réduisit la distance qui se trouvait entre elles et posa sa main sur une des joues d'Emma.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu lui fasses de mal parce que je sais que le fait de faire souffrir quelqu'un alimente les ténèbres. Je ne voulais pas te voir prendre un chemin dont tu ne pourrais pas facilement revenir ; comme cette fois, avec Lily.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air taquin.

\- Bien sûr, je le déteste un peu, mais je ne souhaite pas non plus sa mort. Ses enfants ont besoin de lui, ne serait-ce que parce que Zelena est leur deuxième parent.

\- Donc. Vous n'êtes pas de nouveau ensemble ?

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules d'Emma et lui offrit un sourire si brillant qu'il rivalisait avec le clair de lune.

Tout d'un coup, le cerveau d'Emma sembla se remettre en marche.

\- Regina, je suis tellement désolée, pour tout. C'était stupide, je sais. Ce foutu sortilège me donnait tellement le pouvoir. Qui aurait pu croire que quelque chose d'aussi simple pouvait manipuler les gens à ce point ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'utiliser pour te manipuler toi, ou pour te faire du mal. Et je te jure qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Ruby…

\- Emma, tu divagues. Je sais tout ça, j'ai parlé avec Ruby.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Après tes essais multiples pour me convaincre de te parler, et ce qui s'est passé hier soir, quand tu es venue à mon secours, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu n'avais pas essayé de l'utiliser avec moi, et je sais qu'il ne se passe rien entre Ruby et toi. J'imagine que j'ai mis un moment à comprendre parce que j'avais peur.

\- Peur de moi parce que je suis la Ténébreuse.

Regina haussa un sourcil et adressa à Emma un sourire moqueur.

\- Je t'en prie. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui _je_ suis ?

La blonde secoua la tête et rit. La Reine abandonna son sourire narquois et redevint sérieuse.

\- Non, Emma. J'avais peur parce que le fait de te parler et de te pardonner voulait dire que j'acceptais de confier de nouveau mon cœur à quelqu'un. Et je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il puisse supporter d'être brisé une fois de plus.

Emma attira Regina contre elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

\- Si tu veux bien de moi, je te promets de passer chaque minute de chaque jour à protéger ton cœur de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à ma mort. En revêtant ce sort stupide, je me suis rendu compte que tu me vois juste comme je suis. Tu n'attends pas de moi que je sois quelqu'un d'autre. A tes yeux, je ne suis pas la Sauveuse, ou une princesse, ou une intrigue amoureuse ; pas même un sex toy, termina t-elle en jouant des sourcils d'un air taquin.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Emma. Je vois toutes ces choses en toi, combinées. Elles font partie de toi. Tu es aussi une mère dévouée, une amie loyale, une fille aimante et une horrible cuisinière, taquina t-elle gentiment. Chacune de ces choses est importante, mais aucune d'elle ne te définit. Donc oui, dans ce sens, je ne te vois pas comme l'une d'entre elles, mais comme elles toutes. Toi, tu es juste… et bien toi.

Emma sentit des larmes affluer dans ses yeux.

\- C'est à ce moment là, dans ton bureau, que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Je pense que je le suis depuis un moment, déjà. Tu es un défi constant, Regina. Tu me donnes envie d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et je pense que l'inverse est vrai aussi. J'ai l'impression de devenir la meilleure version de moi, quand je suis avec toi.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Emma sourit à son amour et les larmes qu'elle avait jusque là réussi à retenir finirent par couler sur ses joues. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un chaste baiser. L'intensité monta lentement, jusqu'à ce que Regina passe sa langue sur les lèvres d'Emma. Le désir violent qu'elle ressentait pour Regina refit surface de manière fulgurante. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient couché ensemble, Emma avait attribué ce sentiment aux Ténèbres – à tort. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que cette sensation était malfaisante. On aurait dit une combinaison enivrante d'amour, de désir, de vulnérabilité et de passion. Elle ressentait un besoin primaire, presque animal, de posséder la beauté qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle poussa Regina contre le mur et caressa de ses mains ses épaules, ses bras, son dos. Elle se colla à la brune et d'un même geste elle l'attira plus fort contre elle. Rapprocha leurs corps, encore plus près, toujours plus près. Le baiser devint intense, et Regina laissa échapper un long gémissement. Emma perdit le contrôle. Ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou de la Reine, et la brunette pencha la tête en arrière, se courbant pour lui donner un meilleur accès. L'une des mains de Regina agrippa fermement la nuque de la blonde pour la coller encore plus contre son corps. Son autre main descendit le long de la longue fente de sa robe et attrapa l'arrière d'une cuisse, l'attirant encore plus près.

\- Emma, haleta le maire entre deux inspirations laborieuses.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle allait peut-être jouir juste parce que quelqu'un lui dévorait le cou de baisers.

\- Em' ? reprit Regina en poussant légèrement son épaule.

Emma recula et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux sombres de Regina, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi diable elle l'avait interrompue.

\- Retournons au bal. C'est ton anniversaire, après tout. Tu es l'invitée d'honneur.

Emma pleurnicha presque de désir.

\- Mais… mais…

Regina déposa un baiser papillon sur le coin des lèvres de son amante.

\- On aura tout le temps de continuer ça plus tard.

Un éclair de peur traversa les yeux d'Emma. Regina prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains pour l'empêcher de bouger, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, Emma. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais.

Puis Regina l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longuement. Elle reprit :

\- Et pour information, je n'ai jamais cessé de vouloir de toi dans ma vie.

La blonde lui fit un grand sourire et pencha la tête pour profiter de la caresse. Elle prit les mains de sa compagne dans les siennes et déclara :

\- Regina ?

\- Oui, mon amour ?

\- Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour mon bal d'anniversaire royal ?

\- Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

* * *

 **Merci à Not Gonna Die, qui fait un travail de relecture et de correction GÉNIAL ! Tu es géniale.**

 **La suite arrivera sans doute ce week-end ! La bonne nouvelle c'est que mon stage se termine mercredi prochain, j'aurais de nouveau du temps pour moi et je pourrai rapidement terminer de traduire une fanfic que j'ai commencée depuis un moment déjà ! Bisous à tous, vous êtes super, bonne semaine ! Love :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et oui, c'est la fin... Dernier chapitre de cette traduction de Charmed, I'm sure, de EvilQueen79 ! Je vous remercie à tous de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ! Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Regina se dirigea vers sa compagne, sur la piste de danse, la lueur des bougies se reflétant dans ses yeux. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules sveltes et elles commencèrent à valser au rythme de la musique.

\- Je sais que tu ne t'es pas entraînée depuis ton anniversaire. Dois-je dire à mes orteils de faire attention à eux ?

Emma prit un air faussement offensé.

\- Euh, surveillez votre attitude, votre royale Majesté. Je suis toujours la Ténébreuse, je vous signale, taquina t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. J'étais là quand Merlin nous a tout expliqué, je te signale répliqua Regina, répétant les derniers mots de la blonde en imitant son ton joueur.

\- Ouais, mais quand même…

\- Pas de mais. L'amour éternel que tu ressens pour moi a complètement détruit les ténèbres. Il n'y a plus de « Ténébreuse ».

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

\- Hé ! Mon nom est toujours sur la dague. Donc, techniquement, c'est toujours moi. Et je crois que cette histoire de « tellement amoureuse de toi que ça m'a fait vaincre les Ténèbres » est en train de te monter à la tête.

Murmurant son assentiment, Regina passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de sa partenaire.

\- Peut-être un peu. Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir fait naître un amour tellement fort qu'il a réussi à vaincre la magie la plus noire qui ait jamais existé. Je pense que j'ai le droit d'être un peu contente de moi.

\- Ouais, peut-être un peu, imita à son tour Emma. Mais ce n'est pas comme si les ténèbres avaient juste disparu comme ça, tu sais. J'ai travaillé très dur pour les contrôler jusqu'à ce que notre amour les détruise.

\- Je sais, ma chérie. Et tu as vraiment fait du bon travail.

Les yeux sombres de Regina brillaient d'allégresse.

\- Je suis contente de pouvoir garder le titre, par contre. Les gens ont peur de la Ténébreuse-

\- Absolument pas, ma chère.

\- -Moi-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Regina haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu t'es appelée comme ça dans le répertoire de ton propre portable, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

\- En parlant de ça, tu comptes changer la sonnerie de mon numéro, un de ces jours ?

\- Quel est le problème avec Cher ? _Dark Lady_ , c'est un classique !

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, TU es la Ténébreuse peut-être que je devrais utiliser cette chanson pour ton numéro, d'ailleurs.

\- Pas question, tu ne peux pas changer cette sonnerie ! J'adore que tu aies choisi _Just Can't Get Enough_ pour mon numéro. C'est mignon.

\- J'étais la Méchante Reine, avant. Rien de ce que je fais n'est mignon.

Emma lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Si, la manière dont tu m'embrasses est mignonne.

Regina était justement en train de se pencher vers elle pour lui donner un de ces baisers lorsque quelqu'un fit tinter un couvert d'argent sur le fin cristal d'un verre, les incitant à s'embrasser *****. Après un baiser tendre et rapide, Emma fit mine de lancer à Ruby un sale regard. Elle forma silencieusement les mots « Arrête ça » dans sa direction. Un doigt fin se glissa sur sa joue, dirigeant de nouveau son visage vers la brunette, et elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

\- Et pourquoi devrait-elle arrêter ? Tu en as marre d'embrasser ta femme ?

\- Pas du tout, Mrs. Swan-Mills, mais elle le fait toutes les cinq minutes depuis le début de la soirée.

\- C'est trop bête, tu vas devoir continuer de m'embrasser.

\- Je préférerais faire autre chose, répliqua Emma en faisant jouer ses sourcils d'un air taquin. Ça, c'est une partie des ténèbres qui n'a pas disparu. A partir de quand pourra t-on s'éclipser ?

\- Est-ce qu'il t'est venu à l'esprit que ça n'a pas disparu parce que cela n'a rien à voir avec les ténèbres, mon amour ? Tu es simplement insatiable. Et il faut qu'on reste jusqu'à la fin. C'est notre réception de mariage, après tout.

La voix du DJ résonna fortement dans les grandes enceintes, et à son ton, on aurait dit qu'il demandait aux strip-teaseuses de monter sur scène, pas aux invités de se diriger à leur tour vers la piste de danse.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, beaux seigneurs et gentes damoiselles, les nouvelles mariées vous demandent maintenant de les rejoindre sur la piste.

Regina adressa un sourire tendu aux autres couples qui se formaient autour d'elle. Les dents serrées, elle demanda :

\- Où est-ce que ta mère a déniché ce DJ ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. C'est un cousin ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai dû lui céder sur quelques points, pour la préparation du mariage.

\- Il est trop sentimental.

\- Si tu voulais tellement choisir le DJ, tu aurais pu le dire avant.

\- Je devais déjà m'occuper des invitations, de la décoration et de ma robe. Toi, tu devais t'occuper de la nourriture, des divertissements et de ta robe.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Saluuuuuuut les mariées, ah, j'adore comment ça sonne. Ma petite fille est mariée ! s'écria Snow avec joie alors qu'elle et son mari dansaient juste à côté d'elles.

\- Coucou maman, coucou papa. Maman, je voulais te dire, merci pour ton aide aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, Emma, merci de m'avoir laissé participer à ce jour si important pour toi.

Emma adressa un sourire à sa mère, pas très à l'aise. Parfois, elle se sentait toujours un peu envahie par son enthousiasme débordant.

Charming fit un grand sourire à Regina et lui demanda :

\- Tu m'accordes une danse avec ma fille ?

\- Bien sûr, Charming.

Emma se dégagea des bras de sa femme et s'approcha de son père. Il les dirigea, les faisant valser sur la piste. Snow sourit à sa famille et se tourna vers Regina.

\- A nous ? dit-elle en levant les mains vers la brunette et en retenant un rire lorsqu'elle remarqua la posture figée de sa belle-fille.

\- Tu veux danser ? Avec moi ?

\- Oh, allez, Regina. On fait partie de la même famille, maintenant. Une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est par choix.

\- Et je suis toujours surprise que tu aies accepté tout ça si facilement, médita la Reine en se mettant en position avec Snow.

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais enceinte, j'ai passé tellement de temps à imaginer à quoi sa vie ressemblerait. J'ai tellement rêvé de cette princesse parfaite et angélique, et de notre relation mère/fille dont tout le monde serait jaloux. Je n'avais aucune idée que je l'éloignais en attendant d'elle qu'elle soit quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas. Il a fallu un sortilège idiot pour me faire réaliser ce que je faisais. Ce que je nous faisais. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Et si c'est toi qui la rends heureuse, alors je n'ai rien à redire. Et vice versa. Le bonheur te va bien, Regina.

\- C'est toujours un peu bizarre. Comme si quelqu'un allait me l'arracher d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Oh, Regina. Plus jamais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Charming menait sa fille sur la piste, les éloignant tous les deux de leurs femmes respectives.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru être assez chanceux pour pouvoir danser avec toi lors de ton mariage.

\- Ouais, et je suis sûre que tu ne pensais pas non plus que je me marierais avec ton ancienne ennemie jurée.

\- Ah non, ça, c'était vraiment pas dans les plans. Mais bon, c'est la vie. Cette famille sait plus que n'importe quelle autre qu'on ne peut pas tout prévoir. Tout ce que je voulais pour toi, c'était te voir heureuse, et je suis content que ce soit maintenant le cas.

\- Je suis heureuse. Merci, papa. Et merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber.

Il lui adressa un sourire typique Charming.

\- C'est mon rôle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby tapa doucement dans le micro, une ou deux fois.

\- Ça marche, ce truc ? Ok, ok, tout le monde, fermez-là deux minutes. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur d'Emma, il est de mon devoir de dire quelques mots à propos de mon amie et de sa nouvelle petite femme ici présentes – chose que je m'apprête à faire avec plaisir. Je suis un peu nerveuse de devoir parler devant un si grand public, et dans ces cas là les psychologues vous conseillent généralement d'imaginer les gens dans leurs sous-vêtements. Je pense que si le sortilège d'Emma était toujours actif, c'est exactement ce que je serais en train de faire.

Emma grogna et Regina baissa les yeux, dissimulant son sourire en secouant la tête.

\- Oups, désolé mesdames, c'était un peu trop tôt ? Ok, ok, plus de blague. Lorsqu'Emma a débarqué à Storybrooke, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ces deux là pourraient supporter d'être dans la même pièce et encore moins qu'elles deviendraient amies. Mais quand elles ont arrêté de se disputer pour le bien d'Henry, j'ai commencé – et je ne suis sans doute pas la seule – à remarquer certaines choses. Des petits détails, au départ. Ça a commencé par des regards un peu trop longs, ou des discussions pendant lesquelles elles envahissaient l'espace personnel de l'autre… Ok, non, ça, ça a commencé dès qu'Emma est arrivée en ville, mais c'est devenu de moins en moins agressif au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Puis, il y a eu cette étincelle, à la fois magique et non magique. Et à partir de ce moment là, elles ont commencé à se défendre mutuellement, à croire l'une en l'autre. Elles ont arrêté de se comporter comme deux ennemies pour devenir les sauveuses de cette ville. Elles sont devenues partenaires. Et quand Emma s'est sacrifiée pour le bonheur de Regina, j'ai compris. J'aime énormément Emma, et Snow, et beaucoup d'entre vous, mais je ne suis même pas sûre que je pourrais sacrifier mon bonheur et ma vie pour vous comme Emma l'a fait pour Regina. Quand Regina a commencé à se battre contre vents et marées pour rendre à Emma la vie qu'elle avait sacrifiée pour la sienne, j'ai su que ce n'est pas une simple histoire d'amour platonique. Ces deux là ont peut-être mis un moment à piger ce qui leur arrivait, mais je pense qu'elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre depuis très longtemps. C'est avec le genre de confiance, de foi et d'amour qu'elles éprouvent l'une pour l'autre qu'on écrit les contes de fées.

Elle se tourna vers Emma et Regina, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et donc, mes magnifiques, merveilleuses amies. Je vous souhaite tout l'amour, toute la joie et la sérénité du monde.

Ruby leva son verre et se tourna vers le reste des invités :

\- A Mrs et Mrs Swan-Mills, et à leur fin heureuse.

* * *

 *** Tradition canadienne : chaque fois qu'un invité fait tinter un verre, les mariés sont incités à s'embrasser. Merci Not Gonna Die pour ce point tradition mariage :D**

 **Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu autant qu'à moi. Je remercie encore Not Gonna Die pour la correction des fautes et pour ses conseils. Et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt :) See ya !**


End file.
